Ensnared
by MorningBird
Summary: To possess the most beautiful and extraordinary woman, extreme measures must be taken. He will use every means possible to bind her to him--in every possible way. (SessKag)
1. Ensnared

Well, I've been on the fanfic scene for a while now, but this is my first lemon. This story is pretty much entirely plotless smut, of which I am very much a fan.

**WARNINGS-Please Read:** This will definitely be dark at times, and will have sexual situations, probably non-consensual. If you're not into that, don't read it and we'll all be happy. You have been warned. 

  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


Chapter 1: Ensnared

  
  


"I'm leaving now!" Kagome called out behind her. "Don't you dare try and stop me!"

"Keh. Like I care, bitch." The hanyou on the roof behind her was reclining on a rooftop, pretending to be unconcerned. "Just don't take to long." 

She tossed a warm smile behind her as she hurried away. "Bye!" 

She hurried off to the well, readjusting her pack and her bow on her shoulders. They were badly in need of supplies. She reached the clearing quickly, preparing to vault in. 

It hit her like a hurricane. An urgent feeling overcame her, as if trying to stop her from leaving. She froze, both hands still braced on the well's edge. Her breathing quickened, something insider her insisting that there was something not quite right. She tried to cast the feeling off, moving again to jump in the well. 

This time the feeling was so strong it felt as if she was literally tugged backwards. Something definitely was wrong. She tried again, whimpering slightly as the strange sensation forced her to step back with an even greater intensity. It almost hurt. 

She was growing more frightened. For some reason, this overwhelming anxiety was preventing her from leaving the feudal era. She turned back, fully prepared to sprint back to the village and to Inuyasha. Surely that would relieve this aching feeling. 

Before she could take three steps, she was stopped again. She felt a terrible need, as if she was supposed to be somewhere but could not discover where. The feeling did not seem like her own. It felt more as if someone had implanted it there. The thought that she was under some sort of spell made her even more afraid, but she stood rooted to the spot, unable even to cry out. Inexplicably, her feet turned west. The feeling eased slightly; she felt certain that this was the direction she had to go. 

She took a few tentative steps. A sense of urgency grew in her, pushing her further. She felt as though she were being yanked along invisible strings toward some unknown destination. She was so concerned with analyzing the feeling, she hardly noticed when she left the clearing and entered the woods. 

It wanted her to run, to hurry as fast as she could. In defiance, she tried to walk at her own pace. Every time she tried to turn back it seemed to scream in her mind until it became unbearable and she would turn west again. She did not noticed as her pace gradually quickened until she was practically leaping over the roots and flinging herself around the branches in her path. She was afraid, tears streaming down her face as she ran. She wanted to go back, to call for Inuyasha, but even thinking such things hurt. Something kept telling her that if she could only reach wherever she was supposed to be going, all of this would end. 

She lost track of time, hardly noticing as darkness fell heavily around her. She ran on, her eyes scrunched shut as she sprinted, yet she did not seem to trip or stumble. She had long since shed her heavy backpack. Her shoes had fallen off and she could not force herself to turn and retrieve them. The night air brushed her skin in cold breaths, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. Her lungs burned, her legs ached, and she was distantly aware that she had been running for a long time. 

She opened her eyes briefly, looking out into the dark. From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a flash of greenish light. She tried to force her legs to stop, but her body didn't seem to want to listen anymore. 

The green light flashed again, now on either side of her. Her fear overcame her for a moment, and with a strangled yell she forced herself to a halt. 

Her body was not willing to obey her, and traitorously threw her to the ground instead. She looked behind her, dragging herself to her hands and knees. She put all her strength into retracing her path. Every step she took made her head feel like it was going to split. 

The green light flared in intensity. It appeared in front of her, like a strand of glowing acid cutting off her escape. She whimpered as she realized there were strands on her left and her right as well. She was afraid to touch the glowing wires. There was a cold feeling of youki lingering on them, and an unnerving pungent odor that seemed somehow familiar. She turned and continued in the direction she was encouraged. 

As she continued, she saw more glowing lines in the distance. The ones behind her seemed to advance on her as she went, and she rushed to avoid them. She could see that they were corralling her, but was helpless to do anything. 

The urgency she felt only seemed to grow, nearly exploding inside her as she rushed forward. She finally found herself enclosed on all sides, trapped in a pentagram of the green strands. 

With a yell of fear and release, she broke into a clearing. In the center, a vine of that same green light pulsed invitingly. She knew instinctively that this is what had been calling her. She wanted to turn and run, but the enclosure continued to shrink, pushing her closer to the center. 

She did not know why, but she knew she did not want to touch the vine of light. She turned and tried to dive under the glowing wire. It shifted at the last moment, lowering to strike her across the stomach. It burned like hot iron as it threw her back into the ring. She crowded backwards nervously, spinning around as she looked for an escape. 

She was only meters from the center now. She prayed that Inuyasha had become suspicious and followed her, but there were no signs of any help coming. 

She walked backwards, as close to the strand as she dared. Suddenly within striking distance, the vine in the center split into a dozen long wriggling glowing appendages. She screamed in terror as they whipped around her. They pulled her into the middle, twining up her limbs and holding her in place. Some snapped around her arms, pulling them toward the earth. She fought, drawing an arrow from her back as they dragged at her, but dropped her bow in the struggle. They bound her limbs to the ground, holding her body tightly upright in place. 

Kagome cringed as the distance between her and the strands closed. When they were only a hand span away, they quivered for a moment as if waiting for orders. They exploded outwards again, retreating to the edges of the clearing, though they maintained their shape. 

She let out a breath of relief, only to feel her bindings of light tighten around her at her momentary lapse. She struggled uselessly, but could not break or loosen the green-glowing cord. It was not solid as she first thought, but looked and felt more like liquid and light. It flexed to match her every movement. No matter how she twisted, it readapted to her as tightly as before. 

Suddenly, she stilled in her fruitless attempts, her dark eyes snapping up in alarm. Something with very strong youki was approaching her. 

~*~*~*~

He had devised this trap with a very certain purpose in mind. 

He had felt the desire to find a mate grow for some time. The youkai lord of the west had unusually strong blood within him, refined over generations to near perfection. Now it cried at him to continue the cycle, to find a demon of enough power worthy enough to enter into his bloodline. 

He was driven to find a mate that could approach him in power. There were none who could truly equal him, after all. Matings involving taiyoukai were difficult. They would not settle for weaker demons, but the strongest bitches would not easily accept domination. Thus the process of 'ensnaring' a mate developed into a literal process for demons like Sesshoumaru.

More importantly, it preserved the hierarchy among the most powerful. Many centuries ago, fierce battles had been fought for the right to claim the most desired females. Now, the strength of the spell determined the compatibility of potential mates. Females of the strongest type would most often feel the call, but if the spell was not strong enough to hold her than the male was not worthy of her. Typically, these snares were enchanted to find only the one most suitable match. 

He had planted his magic in the center of his lands, near many routes of travel. There he wove a spell, interlacing elements of his thoughts, his poison, and his youki into an intricate mesh. From here, it would search outward for the female with the most power within her blood. He had little doubt that it would ensnare another inu youkai like himself; they were the most notoriously powerful breed. If he was not interested in the female, though, he could always try again. He had given his enchantment a huge radius of search, there would be no female left unexamined in the whole of the mainland. 

The spell would lure only the most powerful. She alone would be driven into his waiting trap, unable to resist the lure of the spell. She would be trapped in his superior power until he came and claimed her. 

When his trap snapped closed, he heard it signal in his mind. He immediately turned to go and fetch the female he had caught. It was past his time in life to find a mate, and his instinct was ripe inside him. He smirked in anticipation, visualizing the task of breaking her to his will. 

He approached silently, stalking towards his green-glowing trap. There was a barrier around the bound female, meant to protect her from other demons while she was unable to defend herself. There were other males gathered around her, no doubt yearning to steal his prize. They could not pass the glowing barrier, but they could most certainly see and smell her. These traps were the stuff of myths among lower youkai. He turned his youki loose over the area, asserting his rule in this place. Most immediately broke and ran, only a few of the strongest lingering. They were foolish to challenge him. 

He took his time, inhaling deeply as he approached. Her scent was heavy in the air, laced with adrenaline and fear. She smelled so good, he could feel his lust growing and he growled slightly. There was also something familiar about it he couldn't quite put his finger on. 

He broke into the clearing, smiling eerily as the last two demons lunged at him from both sides. There was barely a flicker of movement, and both demons were lying in shredded pieces at his feet. 

He raised his gaze to his still-struggling prize. His eyes widened slightly at the unexpected sight before him. 

She also seemed to still in shock, dark eyes meeting his in fear. Her whisper seemed to set him aflame as she blinked at him in confusion. 

"Sesshoumaru..."

He simply stared for a moment. Whatever he had been expecting, she was not it. His half-breed brother's woman, tangled up in his trap. Had something gone wrong? The girl was human after all, surely not fit to be joined with someone like him. But his ego refused to acknowledge the possibility that something had gone wrong with his trap. 

He considered her carefully while she was still motionless in shock. Her scent was full of fear, and sweetly intoxicating. For the first time, he looked at her fully, without the distractions of his brother or battle. She was very beautiful, curved in all the right places. Her smooth skin shone in the moonlight, her black hair rippling as she shook in her bonds. She licked her lips nervously, and he had a sudden urge to put that sweet pink tongue to better use.

But there was power within her as well. There was far more to this girl than met the eye. 

"Well..." he purred slowly, "What have we here?"

  
  


~*~*~*~

Well, as you probably noticed, this chapter is something of a teaser. Please take some time and give me feedback. 


	2. Retrieval

**Last Chapter:**

He simply stared for a moment. Whatever he had been expecting, she was not it. His half-breed brother's woman, tangled up in his trap. Had something gone wrong? The girl was human after all, surely not fit to be joined with someone like him. But his ego refused to acknowledge the possibility that something had gone wrong with his trap. 

He considered her carefully while she was still motionless in shock. Her scent was full of fear, and sweetly intoxicating. For the first time, he looked at her fully, without the distractions of his brother or battle. She was very beautiful, curved in all the right places. Her smooth skin shone in the moonlight, her black hair rippling as she shook in her bonds. She licked her lips nervously, and he had a sudden urge to put that sweet pink tongue to better use.

But there was power within her as well. There was far more to this girl than met the eye. 

"Well..." he purred slowly, "What have we here?"

  


**Chapter 2: **

Kagome roused herself from her shock. She began struggling again, trying to pull herself free from her glowing bonds. She let out a short cry of frustration as they rewound around her tightly. "Sesshoumaru! Let me go!" She looked up at him angrily, only to balk at the look on his face. He was grinning at her. She had seen Sesshoumaru smile only a few times, and it was never good. Noticing her looking at him, he slowly dragged his heated gaze over her immobile body. 

The vines sensually squeezed her long shapely legs, bare to the night. Demonic green lines slithered across her chest, tightening her clothing and forcing her body to arch for him. She squirmed, trying to adjust her position, and accidentally encouraged her short skirt and blouse to ride up even further. Under his intense scrutiny, his trap tightened around her, grasping the curves of her perfect female form and framing her breasts and the path to her beautiful smooth neck. 

When she started struggling again, it set something off inside him. He watched with growing pleasure as she thrashed against her restraints, growling and making small noises of struggle as she tried to free herself. Her scent grew even stronger, and with it his desire. She was perfect. He had not made a mistake; he could feel her power tingling on the edge of his senses, spurred by her panic. She was acting just as a demon bitch would, fighting and snarling at him as if begging for his domination. Her panting breaths were thunderous in his ears. It was endlessly alluring. He wanted more. 

He stalked forward slowly, watching as her bright eyes widened and started fighting her magical ropes like a crazed thing. He stopped mere feet away from her, enjoying the heat he could feel coming from her body as she stubbornly refused to stop struggling and look up at him. He raised one hand, laying it gently on her head and letting his clawed fingers slowly slide down through her hair. 

She stilled instantly with a sharp gasp. She tried to jerk back from his hand, but was held fast. Her eyes looked as black as her hair in this dim light, highlighted an eerie green from the light of her bonds. 

"Let me go!" She growled at him again. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but Inuyasha will definitely stop you, you-"

She stopped short in shock when his hand tightly gripped her chin. His golden eyes drilled into her. He tilted her head, apparently examining her. His smirk widened, apparently pleased with what he found. The way he was looking at her was making her more uncomfortable and afraid. 

She let out a sharp cry of indignance and yanked herself away. He let her go for now. "Sesshoumaru, let me go now!" she demanded again. Her voice shook only slightly. 

He just smiled at her, sending chills running down her rigid body. "No," he intoned gently. 

She growled at him. The sound was strangely sweet coming from her feminine throat. "Inuyasha-" she began angrily.

"Inuyasha has nothing to do with this," Sesshoumaru finished for her. His hand reached up to stroke her cheek. This time when she moved away, the bindings wound up further, holding her head in place. She started to shake, the tremors of her body making the green glow sparkle. 

He halted the angry words rising from her throat by running his thumb delicately over her flushed lips. He smiled at her patronizingly. She had a lot of fight in her, and he was suddenly very much looking forward to taming this woman. There was more to her than met the eye. There was power in this pretty little human body, untamed and passionate. He had complete faith in his spell, if she was truly the most promising female, then she would be his.

The second he drew his hand away the beginnings of another sharp remark escaped her lips. Sesshoumaru bid the ropes around her to tighten, cutting her off in a sharp gasp. She struggled for breath, tears reflexively squeezing from her tightly-shut eyes. He leaned down next to her ear as she writhed in pain. 

"This is your first lesson," he whispered. "You're mine now, miko. You will pay me proper respect or I will punish you." She could only whimper in response. He gave her a moment to think on his words before he loosened her bindings enough for her to breathe again. 

He was fascinated by the rise and fall of her chest as she recovered her breath. "What do you want from me?" she asked helplessly, though her anger at being treated like this still lingered in her voice. 

He tightened the bindings again, only briefly. He had to start training her right away. She had to learn not to speak unless he bid her to. He had decided to keep her, and there was nothing she could do but learn to accept it. But he would be thoroughly disappointed if she surrendered too quickly. 

He stepped forward, placing his hands on each side of her neck. Gently he stroked her throat, feeling her pulse hammering against his fingers. She was human, and he knew she wouldn't understand what was happening as a demon bitch would. Still, her instinctual reactions were playing along perfectly. 

Her body rose at his command, still wrapped too tightly for her to move. He leaned forward to taste her, his mouth closing softly over her throat. His fangs ran lightly across her skin, sending tremors down her body. Her skin heated against his touch and she let out a soft whimper as his tongue played across her skin. She tasted even sweeter than she smelled. He licked at the light sweat clinging to her, feeling her inner magic sizzle on his tongue. 

He drew back, watching as her eyes, hazed from his touch, quickly hardened angrily at him taking advantage of her. He loved the fire pulsing in her, and could not resist fanning it. 

"What is your name?" he asked her civilly. 

She glared back at him, her bright lips tightly pressed together. 

He inclined his head slightly. "Not going to tell me? You will learn to answer when your master asks you a question." He smiled at her anger as she remained silent. "What was it my half-breed brother called you... Kagome?" 

She narrowed her eyes at him, still refusing to speak. He laughed at her slightly, a cold mirthless chuckle, watching her bristle. "You're quite a sight, all trussed up and ready for me, my little miko." He stalked around her, taking in her whole body. Her short skirt showed off most of her smooth long legs. They were tightly bound together, vines of light twining tightly upwards to wrap around her perfectly tapered waist. He stopped behind her, and he could tell she was unnerved that she couldn't see what he was doing. He pulled himself tightly against her bound form, his hand sliding slowly around her waist from behind. The ties slid aside to allow his hand to roam as it chose. 

"You're all out of breath," he commented. "Did you run too quickly to come to me? I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." She stiffened at his contact, but could do little else. 

His body was so firmly pressed against hers, his youki tingling at the edges of her senses. He ground himself against her, and she could feel something very hard nudging against her hip. His silver hair drifted around her and his weighty, masculine scent surrounded her as his strong hands so easily supported her body. She was surrounded by him, and it terrified and excited her in ways she didn't understand.

Sesshoumaru lifted her glistening hair over her shoulder, biting gently on the back of her neck and enjoying it as she shook against him. 

He heard her whisper something, too throaty to understand. 

"What was that, pet?" He asked her affectionately. 

"Your arm..." she repeated slightly louder. 

He smiled at her observation, speaking against her neck so that she could feel his breath on her moistened skin. "It has finally grown back. I've been waiting to set my little trap until it returned. You are the fortunate one who gets to feel it first." He pressed it over her hip in emphasis. 

He stroked her abdomen gently, noticing for the first time a long rip in her shirt. The edges around the tear were singed as well. He slipped his hand underneath her shirt, her breath rising erratically. He could feel the raised flesh of the burn on her skin and realized the source. 

"Did you try to escape from me, little one?" 

Kagome shuddered at the feel of his cool hand on her hot burn. She had forgotten it until he touched it. 

"I'm sorry about your pain, my pet. But you see, you cannot run from me. If you try, you will be punished." He was pleased that she had shown enough strength to recognize the trap and try to escape. A lesser individual would have never realized the danger, blinded of everything but the need to run. She was certainly stronger than he had originally thought. He squeezed her hip gently, feeling the abrasive surface of her wool skirt. He'd have to find her something better soon, something as smooth and soft as she was. 

"Sesshoumaru..." she began in a placating tone. "I don't think you're thinking clearly. You hate humans." 

He slid his hand up inside her shirt, gliding to cradle her breast. 

She squeaked and tried to arch away from him, but he only tightened his grasp. He nuzzled against the bare skin of her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. "I am thinking perfectly clearly. And while I may hate humans, I believe that you are an exception, Kagome." He bit her neck sharply, just short of breaking her skin. She gave a frightened little yip, strangely sweet in his ears. 

He pressed her tighter against him, massaging her covered breast slowly. The material covering it was strange and silky--he'd have to ask her about it some time in the future. Her peaks stiffened at his encouragement. Her breaths became jerky as she strained against him and his glowing vines. She tossed back her head, offering him a glimpse at her quivering lips and fluttering eyelashes. 

Her body was in turmoil. She was being indecently handled by an enemy, trapped tightly against a strange youkai that had tried to kill her. Adrenalin surged through her, bidding her to fight or to run, though she could do neither. Sesshoumaru's closeness was driving her crazy, yet she could do nothing to prevent his hands and mouth from doing as they pleased to her. The things he was doing felt frighteningly new, and she wasn't prepared to handle the way her body was reacting to him. Her abdomen clenched tight, the muscles quivering slightly. The longer he went on the worse it became, painfully gnawing at her. 

"Sesshoumaru! Please, stop!" She cried out as she convulsed against him. "What do you want from me?" 

He paused for only a moment. She froze as well, listening to her heart pound in her ears. She felt the vines begin to reposition themselves around her as Sesshoumaru held her still in his embrace. He sent a very low growl rumbling through her, warning her against movement. He could smell the beginnings of her arousal, but the girl was doing her best to fight her urge.

"What do I want..." he whispered heavily into her ear. Her blood ran cold at the sound of his voice. The bindings holding her legs uncoiled, split and began to slowly twine up each leg separately. Warnings started to scream in her mind. With a sudden snap, the bindings on her legs snapped taught. Then they pulled apart sharply, separating her legs slightly. The air rushed from her lungs as if she had been plunged into cold water. 

Sesshoumaru laughed a little at her reaction. "I told you, my little Kagome. I've caught you, fair and square. Now you belong to me, and only me. I am your master now, and you will become obedient, you'll see. As for what I will do with you..." He removed the hand from her hip, reaching down slowly. His claws alighted on the inside of her thigh, just above her knee. Her muscle twitched wildly at the touch, still hot and damp from her sprint through the forest and her attempts to escape. He massaged her breast harder while his claws slowly slid up her thigh. She was frozen for a moment in shock, but soon began to thrash against him. Words of protest caught in her mouth, coming out as throaty whimpers. Something built inside her as his hand climbed, the pressure ready to explode. 

His hand brushed against her thinly-guarded core. She screamed, an inarticulate culmination of her outrage, confusion, worry, and pain. Before she realized what had happened, her hand was free and lashing out behind her. 

Sesshoumaru caught the flash of movement from the corner of his eye. With a tormented scream, the girl's right hand ripped free of its bindings. Her whole body strained, twisting itself around. Her free hand came up inhumanly fast, holding what he recognized as an arrow, streaking towards his throat in a haze of pure white light. 

His eyes widened as he brought his hand up, grabbing her wrist. Her assault jerked to a stop, the point of her arrow stopping inches from his neck. He whipped around her so they were face to face, but kept her hand in place. Kagome let out a strangled sob of defeat as her eyes filled with fear. 

He just looked down at her for a moment, letting her worry. She looked up at him pleadingly, but he could still see her anger. Inwardly, he was quite pleased. To be able to even partially break his trap, she had to have power that was almost the equal of his own. He was thrilled by her resistance; not only would their children be powerful, but they would inherit this unconquerable spirit. Well, almost unconquerable, as he intended to demonstrate to this fiery little thing. She would soon honor him and only him. 

One of his hands behind her back braced her against him. He tightened his grip on her wrist until she whimpered in pain. "You still wish to fight me, Kagome?" 

Her eyes sparkled and filled with tears, but she refused to let go of the arrow, still pulsing with light. "Don't touch me," she said sharply. 

"It is my right to touch you," he explained to her. "Now drop the arrow, Kagome."

She shook her head, refusing to let go. He sighed and allowed his venom to seep from his claws and sizzle against her wrist. Kagome cried out in pain. His dark youki sparked like black lightning in her cloud of pure energy, battling for supremacy. Stubbornly, she still hung on. 

He did not want to hurt her further, but he could not be soft with her so early in their relationship. She had to learn. He let the points of his claws penetrate her slender wrist, waiting for her to do as he told her. 

"No..." she cried softly, tears running down her beautiful face. 

He sighed and increased the pressure. "Kagome..." he said her name as he would chastise a child. 

With a final whimper, she released the arrow. The white light disappeared. Sesshoumaru caught the arrow easily. "That's better," he murmured. 

He gently grasped her right hand, licking the wrist free of the blood and poison. She shook in his grasp. He lowered her arm to her side, letting the vines wrap around it once again. "This will be the result every time you try to escape me, Kagome. You are strong, but not stronger than I am." He kissed her cheek, tasting her sweet tears. This time she did not struggle, but only wept silently. 

"I do not like to hurt you," he said softly. "But I must punish you if you do not listen to me. You are mine now, and I will do what is best for you. Tell me that you understand, Kagome." 

He stepped back, waiting for her to tell him what he wanted to hear. "Kagome, tell me," he ordered again. 

She sniffed slightly, letting her chin fall tiredly against her chest in surrender. "I understand." 

He smiled. "Good." He stroked her hair, relishing the feel and the smell of it. "You have already been punished for disobeying me, but you also tried to attack me." He had not been expecting a human, and was uncertain of how much she could take. If she was a demon, he could give her pain as a lesson and not have to worry about her healing. And he certainly did not want to scar her lovely skin. He already feared that the wound on her wrist had been too much. Then again, he did have Tenseiga.

He held her tightly against his chest, enjoying the feel of her warm body. Kagome was beginning to show some deference to him, her body slackening as his hands ran soothingly over her hair and back. She silently awaited his decision, knowing he had all the power. 

He moved back to hold her at arms length. "You are still learning," he told her, "so I will only punish you lightly this time." He pressed the point of the arrow she had held against him to her throat, watching as her lovely eyes widened in fear. He gave her one quick cut along the side of her neck, a few drops of blood seeping out. He let the arrow dissolve in his hand and pressed against her again. He bent and licked the line of blood from her, relishing its warmth on his tongue. It sizzled with her power, and had a sweet tang like nothing he had tasted before. Kagome acquiesced silently, too tired and too frightened to try to stop him again. 

The movement of his warm tongue was strangely comforting. His arms wrapped around her, holding her snugly against his warmth. Her mind had decided there was simply too much information to deal with right now, that it was tired, and that Kagome was on her own for a while. She hardly noticed when he started laying soft kisses on her neck and mouth. Sesshoumaru had switched from antagonistic to softly affectionate too quickly for her to grasp. 

"Sesshoumaru," she whimpered, an admission of her confusion and weariness. 

He stopped for a moment and smiled at her. "You are afraid still?" 

She only looked up at him numbly. 

"Do not worry. You belong to me now, and soon will be my mate. I will take good care of you." He kissed her softly, pleased when she opened her mouth to him with only a little encouragement. She tasted sweet and warm; in this respect better than any youkai bitch. Kagome had a pure kind aura that seemed lend a soft sweetness to everything about her. She was young and innocent. Her reactions to his advances told him she was probably still untouched, which pleased him greatly. He was lucky to have gotten to her first. He could not wait to possess her completely. 

"We will be leaving now," he intoned. "You have had enough for right now."

She shivered at his words and opened her mouth to protest, but stopped herself when Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at her. 

He smiled at her warmly. "You learn quickly. Before we go, however, I would like to see you." 

She looked at him in confusion. The bindings on her torso and arms unfurled. Sesshoumaru quickly put both arms above her head and pulled her shirt from her before she realized what he was doing. She tried to lower her arms but Sesshoumaru caught both of her wrists together with one hand. The other trailed down her arms to the soft swell of her chest. He slipped a finger under a strap, preparing to cut the strange thing off her. 

"There's a hook in the front," she quickly interjected. 

He looked up at her pleading dark eyes. Very well, he decided. Since she was offering her cooperation, he'd grant her this. He found the clasp she spoke of and quickly released it. He moved the material aside, enjoying the sight of her perfect young breasts. He stroked one gently, hearing Kagome let out a shaky breath. He slipped the thing away from her completely, letting his mouth gently tease one of the firm peaks. She shivered in the cold air and favored him with a sweet mewl. She didn't even notice when the last of the glowing coil unraveled from her legs. Sesshoumaru slipped a hand into her waistband, quickly finding another fastening and slipping the material over her hips. Her thin undergarment soon followed, falling around her feet and leaving her completely unprotected to him. His hand ran down her backside, stopping to lightly squeeze the back of her thigh. She was beautiful, every inch of her flawless. 

She was crying slightly, ashamed. Soon she would learn not to be ashamed of being seen by her mate, but she had already had enough lessons this night. As much as he wanted to simply take her now, it was simply too soon for her. She was still angry and afraid of him, and that was no way to create an heir. 

He gently stroked her body while he held her hands away, trying to ease her fierce tension. 

"Please," she asked softly, "Can I have my clothes back?" 

"No, they smell like my brother." He scowled at her, dissatisfaction showing plainly on his face. 

"He... he carries me sometimes," she explained nervously. 

He frowned angrily. "Not anymore. You won't see him again." He held her tightly in case she tried to run or fight again. "If you behave, I may give them back later." 

She nodded sadly, her tears falling uncontrollably. He held her comfortingly, turning her around so her back was spooned against him. He ran his claws in soothing patterns on her stomach, careful to avoid her burns. "You must have run a long time, my Kagome. You're very tired. It's time for you to sleep now." 

"No," she whimpered. The last thing she wanted to do was fall asleep while she was vulnerable and naked in his grasp. 

"Don't say no to me," he chastised softly. "You will sleep now." He sealed his hand tightly over her mouth and nose. There was a soft hiss as some of his noxious venom seeped from his hand. 

Kagome's vision started to swim and she belatedly realized what he was doing. 

She writhed against him, trying to twist out of his grip. He held her firmly until she went limp in his arms. Her heart beat and breathing were steady, but she was out cold. He cradled her in his arms, shielding her bare skin from the night air. He smiled at her calm sleeping face. She was perfect. 

  


* * *

Thanks to everybody who showed an interest in this story, and thanks to scarredbride for picking up the beta job. The next instalment will come soon or eventually. Please give me feedback.--MorningBird

  



	3. Inspection

Yeah, this is another warning. Take the rating seriously. Seriously. BDSM elements are anticipated ahead. Duh.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

He returned to his fortress quietly, slipping in unnoticed by any with his precious cargo slumbering in his arms. It had taken most of a day to return, giving him time to consider the situation. 

He had not been expecting a human, but it changed little. When he was finished with her, she would be the match of any youkai, and she would be loyal and obedient. She would worship and respect him, and eventually become the mother to his children. 

He wrapped her in a thin blanket, laying her down on a prepared futon to complete her rest. He did not want Jaken or some other to have the privilege of seeing his intended mate. She slept soundly, her body was clearly fatigued far beyond what it was used to handling. Inuyasha's forest was about a two day walk from his trap, an exhausting run for a human, if she had indeed come from there. 

Last night she had been worn down and scraped up before he had even got there. He suspected that after she had rested she would not give in so easily again. She saw him as an enemy, flinched from his touch and tried to escape him, but that would change. He would be prepared when she woke up to show the girl her place. 

~*~*~*~

Kagome groaned as the waking world invaded her mind. Everything hurt. Her memories seemed like a dream... the long run through the forest as she could see a trap closing around her... Sesshoumaru smirking at her as though she were candy, touching her, whispering frightening things in her ear... his hand covering her mouth before she blacked out. 

The pain told her it had been real. Every muscle felt heavy and tight, she was having trouble moving at all. Her wrist throbbed and her head was still heavy. Her mouth was so dry she could hardly swallow. But that did not tell her where she was now. 

She was still half-dazed when she heard the sound of a door sliding open. Her eyes snapped fully open in alarm, though it made her slightly dizzy. When she re-focused, she found herself looking into golden eyes as a the familiar youkai smiled at her slightly. 

She gave a startled yell, trying to shove herself to her feet and away from him. Halfway up, she fell back to the ground again and scrambled backwards to try and get away from him. He leisurely reached out and snared her around an ankle, dragging her back across the floor towards him. She thrashed wildly, trying to get free of him while holding her bedding against her unclothed body. He manipulated her easily, taking hold of the sheet and maneuvering it around her carefully. Before she realized what he was doing, her arms were tangled in the sheet and it was deftly tied around her like an impromptu strait jacket. Satisfied with his work, he set her in his lap, letting her struggle in vain. When she tried to hurl herself away from him, he finally wrapped his arms around her and growled at her until she stilled. 

His growl startled her. He sounded like a wild animal and the tips of his claws pressured her skin, and she froze on instinct. She was not happy about being in his lap, but at least the blanket covered everything important for now. She glared at him, a small growl of frustrated indignation escaping her flushed lips.

A tremor ran through him when those dark eyes fixed on him angrily. Her skin was hot to the touch, her heart pounding. It sent his blood rushing and he hungrily swooped down on her tempting lips, exploiting her heavy breath as he let his tongue into her sweet mouth. He steadied her body so she could not pull away. He let his desire have free reign, his mouth ravaging hers as he ran his hand along her bare thigh. Eventually she realized her struggles were getting her nowhere and she stiffened instead, straining away as best she could. Sesshoumaru finally pulled away, leaving her breathless and very angry. He smirked down at her in satisfaction. 

"How dare you!" she hissed angrily. 

He tauntingly tapped her on the nose, knowing the gesture would only annoy her further. "You forget, my Kagome. You belong to me now, and I will do as I like with you."

"I don't belong to you!" She immediately replied. "I won't play your stupid game, now let me go." 

He stroked her hair to calm her, making her feel like some sort of favored pet. "Ah, Kagome, you do not understand fully your place yet, so I will let that slide. But you do belong to me, you see. You came when you were called-"

"That was a spell!" she interrupted. He gently placed his hand over her mouth.

"Never the less, you came and were chosen to be bound to me. It is a great honor; you should be grateful that I have accepted you. Your place is with me now, and you will not leave." He removed his hand and met her anger full on. 

"Inuyasha is going to come after me," she insisted. "I'll escape somehow."

His smile was condescending. "Inuyasha... I wondered about your companion as well. Odd, isn't it, that he didn't stop you from coming to me?" She said nothing, but looked away from him.

"Surely, the hanyou would have stopped you when he saw you taken with the spell, yet he did not. Perhaps he was not with you at the time?" The look of discomfort on her face was enough to confirm his suspicions. 

"He was not with you, and you ran without giving him any warning. He will have no idea where you are or what's become of you, and there will be no signs of myself to give him a clue. He may not even realize something has happened to you." 

"He'll track me," she said uncertainly.

"And he'll fail. No one will take you from me, I will see to that. If he ever finds you, it will already be too late." 

"Too late?" she accidentally squeaked.

"It will not be long before you yield to me completely and I make you my mate."

She paled as the realization set in. "I won't let you. I'd rather die. I hate you." 

"That's all right," he said conversationally, "I will enjoy changing your mind." 

She shivered at his words, very aware of her vulnerable position. "What are you going to do to me?" 

"Don't worry, you'll be well taken care of. But if you are going to be my mate, I must teach you to obey me. I am your master, and I know what's best for you. I will discipline you if I must, for your own good. You will do nothing unless I give you permission." 

"I won't ever obey you!" 

He slapped her lightly across her cheek, just hard enough to make her eyes water. "You will not speak unless I give you leave, and you will never speak so disrespectfully." There was a noise behind them and Sesshoumaru turned, but she could not see past him. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she heard a croaky voice she recognized as Jaken's. "The things you have asked for have been prepared."

Sesshoumaru dismissed the youkai with a tilt of his head and stood. He considered Kagome, still wrapped up on the floor. She looked at him with a mix of fear, anger and confusion. He easily hefted her up, throwing her body over one shoulder. She eeped as he adjusted her weight, and she felt unsteady without the use of her arms. Sesshoumaru would not let her fall, but she was frightened by how easily he could manipulate her. She flushed as he steadied her by firmly holding her by her bare legs. As much as she wanted down, she would not struggle for fear of falling. 

She did not see another soul as he carried her confidently through the empty halls. The descended to the lowest part of the keep. To make matters worse, Sesshoumaru kept running the tips of his claws up and down the back of her legs until she couldn't help squirming under his touch.

He pushed open a door, though she could not see where they had arrived from her vantage. It was only when she was whipped off of his shoulder and submerged into warm water that she was able to guess where he had brought her. 

A warm bath had been prepared, and Sesshoumaru had immersed her, blanket and all. He held her down for a moment before he allowed her to surface, still holding her shoulders tightly in place. She wanted to yell at him, but was busy coughing up the water she had mistakenly inhaled. He took advantage of her weakness, and with startling efficiency had washed her hair before she regained her grasp on the situation. 

"I can bathe myself," she snapped, hoping he didn't go beyond her hair. 

He growled slightly, immediately pushing her back under the water and holding her there until she got the idea. "That is my decision, not yours." He told her as he let her breathe again. "If I wish to bathe you, you will cooperate." 

Still out of breath, Kagome didn't answer. He allowed the water to remove most of the dirt covering her before yanking her from the basin again. He stood her on her feet, still bound and dripping. She was still a far sight from clean, but it was a start. He hooked a claw under the sopping cloth and pulled her against him. "Now," he said in a no-nonsense voice, "You can either let me do as I like calmly, or I can make you." He gave her a moment to consider.

It was then that she took good notice of where she actually was. The bath had been set up in what looked like a dungeon. There were chains on the walls and sinister-looking devices spaced around the room. Whips and instruments of torture were carefully hung up, but what startled her most was the array of such devices that had been carefully set out in preparation on the low platform in front of them.

Sesshoumaru took her silence as acceptance and began to drag his claw through the cloth, freeing her and exposing her at the same time. 

A panic rose up in her as Sesshoumaru watched her with hungry eyes. He may be a lot stronger than her, but she was not going to simply stand there while he did this to her. She began to fight back madly, knowing she was probably begging for punishment, but she was not going to make this easy for him.

He hid his satisfaction at her struggles as she freed her hands and began to dig in her nails. She hissed curses and empty demands and threats at him as he ungently deposited her on a platform, flipping her onto her stomach. It stunned her slightly, her vision darkened and for a brief moment, she feared she would pass out. He quickly lashed her wrists to the platform, spreading her arms uncomfortably so that she could not raise her body. 

She growled at the vulnerable position, but could not find a way to free herself from the leather straps. "Let me up!" she demanded.

He traced her spine down her back, watching her hairs rise in response. "It was you who chose this position," he intoned. He could feel her fear rising. She knew she was helpless, and she had not yet learned that he was her protector. He would punish her if she was unruly, yes, but he would not set out to do her any real harm. She whimpered slightly and tried to readjust, but found the straps too tight.

He pushed her head down to rest against the smooth stone surface. "Calm yourself," he ordered her. She stayed as he put her, but started to shake. He reached into a basin of slightly-perfumed water, retrieving a wet cloth. He began to methodically wash her, cleaning all the scrapes and scratches she had procured from the last night. He pressed down on her trembling legs with one hand, keeping her still as he traveled down her body. Kagome remained in her fearful daze, still startled at the feel of his hands on her body. When he was satisfied with her backside, he released her hands to turn her over.

She immediately reacted, thrashing as soon as he released the straps. Angry tears ran down her face, but he caught every blow she swung at him, catching her wrists and flipping her over again onto her back. Without seeming to extend any effort, she was once again lashed to the platform. Her whole front was exposed to him, she realized with horror. She jerked and kicked, but the straps wouldn't let her cover herself or turn. "How dare you!" she hissed at him. "I hate you!" 

His eyebrow raised slightly. "Haven't you learned yet? Perhaps you are just stubborn." He picked up a gag, forcing it into her mouth despite her attempts to stop him. He tightened it securely around her head. Her muted yell almost made him smile. "My Kagome, if you cannot speak to me respectfully, then I must keep you silent." 

She tried to burn holes into him with her eyes. However, when his hands fell to her body again the outrage shining in her eyes turned instantly to fear. He lashed her legs apart as well this time to keep her from kicking. Mostly he did not want her hurting herself. She whimpered in denial, but he ignored her, concerned now only with her body. He cleaned her quickly, and she was relieved when he only seemed to pay attention to her wounds. Still, she could hardly relax with her whole body helpless and exposed to him. Her unbound breasts rose and fell with her erratic breaths, but she could do nothing to slow it. 

She endured it as Sesshoumaru dried her, but after he had finished he showed no signs of letting her up. She could only whimper and beg with her eyes, enduring any shame if only he released her. 

He smiled at her patiently. "Not yet, Kagome. First I must take care of you properly." 

She paled and shook her head. She trembled violently, and he could tell she was truly terrified. He was sorry for that, but she had to learn to accept his touch.

He held her head in his hand, brushing aside tears with his thumb as he shushed her softly. He rested his hand on her hip, letting it move in soothing patterns. She relaxed only partially at his reassurances, but there was nothing she could do in any case. 

He started on her arms, massaging the muscles firmly and looking over every inch. He felt the texture of her skin and the consistency of the flesh underneath. Aside from a couple of tiny scars and new scratches, they were flawless. He tipped her chin back, feeling as her young healthy pulse surged full-blast through her jugular. He flicked his tongue across her throat, reacquainting himself with her flavor. He let his hands soothe her tense shoulders as he allowed himself a few moments of distraction. 

She was torn. What he was doing to her aching muscles felt absolutely wonderful, and she couldn't quite bring herself to try and struggle as long as his fingers were so skillfully easing her tension.

His hands cupped each of her breasts, making her jump. She peaked with little encouragement and he began to gently knead her young flesh, teasing her pink nipples with the tips of his claws. There was a muted moan and she squirmed in his hands, and he ached to continue the treatment, but he had a purpose to complete. 

Seeing her settle a little, he moved downward. His hands slid down her sides, hoping she would relax a little more. He reached her abdomen, once again massaging her tight muscles as he examined her skin. The burn from her escape attempt was quickly fading, and would disappear entirely with his ministration. The largest scar on her was above her left hip, where it seemed her flesh had been torn. 'A bite?' he wondered. 'Anything that harmed her will pay dearly.' Kagome could not speak for the moment, so he tucked the knowledge away for later. 

He went next to her legs, starting at her feet. He whispered sympathetically to her at the state of her soles, realizing for the first time they had been worn raw by her midnight run. At the very least they merited a full healing. His hands massaged their way up her toned calves, and he noticed she was no longer trying to jerk away from him.

He could smell the fatigue on her still, her muscles still repairing themselves from her over-exertion. He rested his hands on her thighs, amused when she jumped at his touch. She looked at him with pleading eyes, but he only smiled softly at her and squeezed lightly. 

His strong hands began to firmly kneed her thighs, the sore muscles trembling in his hands. His thumbs and fingers pressed all the right places, easing her discomfort. Her head fell back on the table. She couldn't help it. She still didn't trust him, and was very nervous about where his hands were, but what he was doing was so soothing. Everything faded to a white haze as he worked the tension from her legs, and she relaxed slightly in spite of herself. 

He knew she was soothed by what he was doing to her as she finally dropped her guard, if only slightly. He glanced at her face, seeing her eyes close and her breathing even out. He smiled at the sweet picture she made, still flushed with her eyes closed in innocence. He continued until she was relaxed to his satisfaction, before moving upward. 

He held her by her hips, causing her eyes to drift back open inquisitively. One hand slid up her thigh, gently cupping between her legs. Her breath immediately quickened in panic. "I won't hurt you," he told her calmly, knowing it would do little to calm her. He had been satisfied with his investigation of her, but one thing remained. He rubbed her lightly, letting her grow more accustomed to his touch before he continued. Her lips were quivering, a slow tear traveling down her face. He kissed her tears, giving her a few words of comfort without removing his hands. She shook her head slightly in denial, but he paid it no heed. 

A careful flick of Sesshoumaru's fingers made her stomach twist, her whole body seeming to warm. Her breathing quickened even more as he teased her entrance with sure fingers. She shook, no longer sure it was due to fear. If she had been free to move she would have tried to escape him, afraid at the intensity of her body's reaction. 

Her sweet scent filled the room as he coaxed her into excitement. He had to force himself to stay focused on his task, his own arousal rising as hers did. He lowered his head, breathing her heavy scent deeply. He tasted her slightly, holding her hips as she tried to pull away from his tongue. The second her essence hit his tongue he almost lost control, only a frightened whimper holding him back. He found what he had been searching for. She was still untouched, and more importantly, she was healthy and fertile. He pulled back before he lost the power to do so, feeling her tingle on his tongue. He returned his hand to its place as he kissed her on the burn across her skin. His claws teased her sensitized skin, fueling the girl further. He could take her now... her body was ready. But she was not. It was one thing to fear him when she was disobedient, but his mate should not be taught to fear his bed. 

This time when she whimpered and tried to catch his eye, he responded. "Do you wish to speak, Kagome?" 

She nodded slightly, her eyes beseeching. 

"Will you be respectful?" 

Again, a hesitant nod. 

Gently, he removed the gag from her mouth. 

She exhaled sharply as soon as it was gone. "Please," the words came out in a rush, "Please let me up, Sesshoumaru-sama." Her voice was slightly hoarse, and she was more thirsty than she ever had in her life. Her head felt light, and she distantly thought that it had been a while since she had anything to drink. 

"If I end this for now, will you behave yourself and do as I say?" he asked her seriously. 

"I..." she hesitated. "I will behave." Anything to get free of these straps. 

He loosened the bindings, and she immediately pulled her arms around herself protectively. She felt dizzy, but fought the urge to resist when he lifted her down from the table. 

He lifted her arms for her, wrapping her up in a white silk robe brought for this purpose. She was shaky on her feet, and he could tell it wasn't simply because of the cuts. Still, she visibly relaxed when she realized she was clothed again.

His arms wrapped around her briefly from behind, giving her a gentle squeeze that was almost reassuring. Since she could not see his face, she did find it strangely comforting to be embraced as if she was someplace familiar with the people she loved. She almost forgot to be afraid of him. 

Then, just as quickly, his arms vanished and she felt hopelessly lost. 

  


* * *

Question Response:

Is Inuyasha going to appear in this story?-- Not much. This story's all about smut; I don't want to bog it down with unnecessary elements like plot.

Thanks again for all your great feedback, it is much appreciated.

  



	4. Interrogation

**Previous Chapter:**

He lifted her arms for her, wrapping her up in a white silk robe brought for this purpose. She was shaky on her feet, and he could tell it wasn't simply because of the cuts. Still, she visibly relaxed when she realized she was clothed again. 

His arms wrapped around her briefly from behind, giving her a gentle squeeze that was almost reassuring. Since she could not see his face, she did find it strangely comforting to be embraced as if she was someplace familiar with the people she loved. She almost forgot to be afraid of him. 

Then, just as quickly, his arms vanished and she felt hopelessly lost. 

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 4:**

She took a tentative step and immediately swooned, her vision blackening. He caught her before she had completed the motion, sitting her on the platform while she recovered. 

She quickly regained her bearings, and looked up to see Sesshoumaru patiently holding her upright. She was so thirsty... would he give her something to drink? Would he punish her if she spoke again? Her desperately dry throat made up her mind. 

She kept her eyes demurely pointed to the floor as she carefully spoke. "Sesshoumaru... may I please have some water?" 

His eyes widened slightly. No wonder she was acting so weak, she was dangerously dehydrated. 

He swooped her up into his arms, carrying her quickly from the room. He returned to the room she had awoken in, setting her down on the futon with a firm order to stay. A few moments later he returned to where she sat, dazed. 

Sesshoumaru regally sat down across from her, a cup in his hand and a pitcher at his side. Kagome raised her eyes to him, convinced that she could actually smell the water in his hand, teasing her parched throat. 

He beckoned her with his free hand. "Come here, Kagome." 

She bit her lip and started to crawl towards him tentatively. She stopped in hesitation a few feet away from him, afraid to go to him but so desperately thirsty. He made the decision for her, his hand snapping out and grasping her around her wrist. She yelped as he pulled her into his lap, pinning her arms to her sides with one arm. 

As soon as she got over the shock, she settled down, knowing her struggles would be futile. 

"You should have said something sooner," Sesshoumaru admonished softly above her, the cup materializing in her line of sight. 

She made a soft noise of indignance, but reached out for the cup. He pulled her arms back firmly, gathering her wrists behind her and holding them there with one hand. 

She whimpered then, shocked at how he was teasing her. She tried to free her hands, but he only tightened his grip in warning. "Please!" she begged. 

"If you want it, you must receive it from me," he told her. "Settle down now." 

She did as she was told, relaxing in his hold. True to his word, he lifted the cup to her lips and carefully tipped it for her. Kagome leaned forward eagerly, those first drops tasting sweeter than anything she could remember. He was going far to slowly for her, pulling the cup away after each sip until she was ready to beg for it back. He was teasing her, she knew it. She was tired of all these indignities she was being made to suffer, but he was firmly in control. 

He must have noticed her expression, since he offered her some comfort. "I am not trying to be cruel, my little miko, but you will get ill if you drink too fast." 

Kagome sniffed irritably, but her frustration ebbed when he returned the water to her mouth. Her body slackened in relief as she finally satisfied her thirst, hardly noticing when Sesshoumaru drew her in closer. He kept careful watch on his task, as if it required his whole concentration and total precision. The more he watched her, the more he noticed the smaller things- the way her fingers would brush softly against his iron grip, the movement of her moist flush lips, the weary beating of her long dark eyelashes. It was hopelessly enduring. He never would have imagined a human to be so intriguing, though he could not quite bring himself to think of her as a human. She was his mate, that was all that mattered. 

The white silk slid over her soft curves sensually, her body was warm against his. He had never felt his instincts call to him this much before, but the most primal part of him had taken her already-she belonged to him, and only to him. He wanted all of her. It was not enough to have her body or her power, he wanted her loyalty and obedience. He wanted her adoration. 

The girl finally satisfied, he removed the cup. Her bright eyes shone up at him, half fear and half curiosity. She squirmed a little in his lap, hoping he would release her, but instead only triggered a tightening tremor in his muscles. 

That slight struggle had been enough to send his blood surging. He unconsciously tightened his grip, refusing to release her hands. If only he could simply lay her down and fuck her here, he thought. But he wanted her to accept him, and that would take time. If only she weren't human. 

She struggled a little more, halfheartedly, because even though she knew it was useless, she could not bring herself to do what he wanted. 

He growled at her, low and steady, and she seemed a little shocked to be hearing such an animalistic sound from him. "Behave, Kagome," he rumbled quietly in her ear. 

She stilled, frightened by his tone. 

"You are mine," he purred in that same eerie low voice. As if to illustrate this concept, he grasped the underside of her thigh, moving her leg to wrap around his side. He did the same to the other, until she was half-kneeling, straddling his lap. The muscles in her legs jumped and shook excitedly as he did it, and she went rigid as a board. In her tension, she couldn't help tightening her legs around him, which only frightened her further. 

Sesshoumaru, however, seemed pleased with her new position, allowing a small smirk at her nervousness. He was arousing her, he could smell it on her. Holding her immobile by her wrists behind her back, he slid his free hand around her pale neck. 

"Now, Kagome, you and I are going to talk." The sound of her name falling from his tongue sent shivers through her. 

She turned her head, refusing to meet his eyes. He immediately caught her chin and held her face towards him firmly. She whimpered slightly at his hold, but did not try to look away again. Finally she found her voice, and it was surprisingly much steadier than her body. "I'm not going to tell you anything," she said quietly, but with some amount of resolution. 

He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "If you will not answer me now, I must pry the information from you in another way. Is that what you wish?" 

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head slowly. 

"Good," he intoned. "First, I would like to know your clan and place of origin." 

She froze. His first question was one she did not want to answer, though it was not along the lines she had been expecting. It was hard to see him as anything but 'Inuyasha's demon brother,' and still she could not fathom him taking such an intense interest in her. What purpose did this interrogation serve? Was he trying to find out ways to manipulate his brother? What if he hurt someone she loved?

Her breath caught as Sesshoumaru made a motion to return her attentions to him. His hand slid inside her thin clothing, brushing along her collar bone. "Answer me." 

She gulped, "My family's name is Higurashi. I come from far away, I was lost here and began traveling with Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's hand began stroking her naked side, scattering her logical functions. He leaned down to her, kissing her neck quick and hard. 

"Far away?" He questioned. "Not good enough." His thumb was brushing the side of her left breast now and she let out a small squeak. 

"Please, Sesshoumaru, could you put me down?" she whispered. 

His hand tightened, squeezing her young body in a negative reply. "Answer the question, and do not lie to me." 

"I..." Her voice escaped briefly as his hand moved to cover her breast. "I... I can't!" 

This deliberate disobedience brought her a growl of disapproval and he pressed the wound on her stomach, sending a spasm of pain through her. 

"I can't," she whimpered, "why do you want to know?" 

It was custom among demons, often, to pay a dowry for a female. It was very improper to take a mate from her clan without offering something in return, and the pairing was usually most successful if the blessing of the female's clan was secured. Though such overtures usually occurred after the mating, it helped prevent animosity between clans. 

"I must speak with your father, and I wish to know more about you." 

"My father?" she questioned numbly. "My father is dead." 

"Then who was responsible for you?" he asked more gently, pleased to be making some progress at last. 

"My mother," she answered obviously, belatedly realizing she was tangled up in a feudal era gender setting. "I mean, my grandfather is the head of our house, and I have a brother as well." The words came out in a jumbled rush, as Sesshoumaru had resumed stroking her breast. His fingers played with her flesh skillfully, and the tips of his claws occasionally brushed her skin stimulatingly. "They will be worried for me," she finished disheartened. 

"You belong to me now," he said as if it solved everything. "Tell me where they are." 

Tears began to sting her eyes. "Please..." she begged. "Please don't ask me." Horrific images filled her mind at the thought of Sesshoumaru discovering the well. What if he got through and harmed her family? What if he destroyed it? As long as the well was intact, she had some hope of escaping beyond his grasp. 

He looked up at the tracks of tears now running down her face and let out a breath of frustration. "I will ask again later. For now, I want you to tell me about..." His hand slid down, resting just above her hip to where she knew there was a scar. "...this." 

"I..." she stuttered when her neck was grazed by a pair of fangs before his mouth settled on her throat, sucking lightly. "I was bitten by a demon." 

He let his claws dance across her skin there, signaling for her to go on. 

"There was a centipede demon," she said as Sesshoumaru cupped her breast as he used his restraining hand to push her further forward and rub her hips against him. The scent of her rising arousal was exhilarating, and he sensed that she was having difficulty speaking. He wanted her burning for him, putty in his hands. 

"She sensed the magic in me..." 

Sesshoumaru's mouth drifted lower, aiming for her unoccupied breast.

"...and she attacked me... bit me..." 

The sides of her garment were pushed aside, her pert breasts exposed to his eyes. 

"She tore it from my side..." 

She felt his tongue flick across a nipple, and was vaguely aware that he was pressing her hips harder against him. The friction started to undo her, and she felt as if his touches might make this tension explode. 

"The Shikon no Tama!" she forced the words out hastily between heavy breaths. 

Long, skilled fingers slid down her stomach as his mouth continued to tease her virgin flesh. 

"Inuyasha killed it before..." 

She trailed off as his hand slid underneath her, cupping between her legs. Her voice caught in her throat and she let out a low moan instead. Two fingers had begun to knead insistently. 

She was so wet for him, and he loved the innocent noises she made as he played with her body. A beautiful, young body... which had held an artifact of incomparable magic. 

He felt her muscles give a sudden spasm and her body tossed as a desperate cry broke from her lips. "Please, Sesshoumaru, stop!" 

She was shocked when he actually did. His fingers stopped moving, but remained firmly where they were. He released her hands, but she was too distracted to even realize it. He cupped her chin, touching her smooth skin with only the tips of his claws. 

"So you are the source of all this power," he whispered, looking intensely into her eyes as she mustered a look of defiance. His voice lowered to just above a whisper. "What a magnificent catch I've made." 

With that, he slammed his mouth against hers in a burning kiss. His strong, clawed hand slid around, holding her head firmly in place as she tried to withdraw. A muffled scream of fear and outrage seeped through her overwhelmed mouth, but he only pressed the kiss harder. He seemed to suck the air right from her, and she thrashed to escape him. Unfortunately, his other hand was still enfolded between her legs, and her excited movements only increased the tightening sensations. She cried out again into his mouth as the sensations engulfed her, pushing away from him with all her strength. 

He wasted no time in taking advantage of her sparking stimulation, his hand resuming it's torturous teasing as he ravaged her mouth. The feel of her-she was so hot, so deliciously pure, so dangerously passionate. His member was hard and throbbing at the feel of her thrashing above him. His lust was quickly overriding any previous thoughts, abandoning any of his plans for a slower adjustment for her. Sesshoumaru needed to take her now, show her her place, slam into her until she was begging for more. He wanted to hear her pleading for his permission to let her satisfy him, to show him proper gratitude for the pleasure he unleashed on her. 

Kagome's cries were growing more heated and feverish. Aggressively, he embraced her upper body, trapping her arms at her sides while his mouth searched out all the bare skin it could find. She tossed her head back, dark hair brushing sensually down his arm. Her eyelashes fluttered in time with her frantic breathing as she lost herself in the feeling. 

Growling as he nipped at her breast, he carefully allowed two fingers to slip into her hot virgin flesh. He heard her gasp heavily and felt her muscles twitch around his fingers. She squirmed, and he let his fingers move in symphony with her. Her arousal spiked heavily, spurring him to more adventurous maneuvers. He lifted her body, then brought her back down to his hand. He repeated the motion faster, relishing her hiss as she took his fingers back inside of her. He began a fast pace, helping her ride his hand even as he continued igniting her passions with his adroit mouth. She cried out as she struggled against him, but her fighting only served to stimulate her body more. Her lithe body was trembling as she neared her release. He assaulted her with renewed fervor, but was caught off-guard by the magnitude of her release. Her muscles clamped hard as she yelled, and in the tumultuous moment, her hands came up against his chest, pushing hard as she could. 

He felt her energy run through him like a bolt of lightning. The jolt pushed her out of his arms, coming to rest a scant distance from him. He shook off the sensation, snarling in anger that the session had been interrupted, and turned on her--all in an eye blink. 

She was lying on her front, her upper body arched off the floor while she supported herself on her arms. She balanced only on the pads of her fingers, the tension in her body allowing her to stay stiff, poised to run or fight-if it could. She looked up at him through her dark hair, her white robe askew and showing most of her bare flesh. Her lips were flushed bright red. Her panting breaths and pounding heart filled the room. Like a trapped animal she trembled, watching him warily with unblinking wide eyes. The pose suggested a wild cat, the ridged lines of her body trying to convey a silent warning. The tips of her fingers spread small pools of pinkish glow on the floor. 

He instantly regained control at the sight of her--indeed, he hadn't meant to go that far. The wild look she was giving him threatened his restraint. Her eyes held that vehement lust he had ignited, but also hard defiance, and even deeper--barely restrained fear. 

The passionate and fearful expression of her eyes battled for dominance, but her voice was steady and hard, betraying none of the chaos in her mind. 

"Let me go."

~*~*~*~

There, that should buy me some time. I've been pleasantly surprised by the amount of interest in this story. But seriously folks, I began this as a side project, and it is doomed to forever remain a side project. Unfortunately, that means I will probably be sporadic and unpredictable about updates. For this I am sorry, but I thought it only fair to warn you. 

I find myself torn between the directions I might take this story, so things are moving slowly while I decide. Your reviews have been really great, and are much appreciated. Technoelfie, you raise valid concerns, which I will try to address in upcoming chapters. Tom, um... we'll see. 

Much thanks, and please review.

~MorningBird


	5. Crime

Chapter 5:

Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment, trying to decide what to do with her. Kagome was perfectly still, and he could tell she wanted to run but knew the futility of such an action. The sight of her elegantly poised body made him want to drag her back into his arms and cure her of her defiant glare. He wanted her writhing at his touch. 

"Let me go," she repeated, slightly more desperate. 

He stayed perfectly still, waiting to see what she would do. "You belong with me now." 

"Stop saying that!" she hissed at him. "This doesn't even make sense. You kept trying to kill me, and now..." 

"And now I have claimed you, and I will not allow you to come to harm." He slowly extended a hand towards her. "Come back to me, Kagome, and I will forget what you just did." 

She stared at his hand as if she didn't recognize what it was. 

"Or must I punish you to help you learn how to treat your master? If it is your wish, I can treat you like an unruly bitch and discipline you properly." 

She flinched slightly. "But you said no harm." 

He beckoned to her coaxingly. "I will allow no others to hurt you, but it is my right and responsibility to teach you your place. There are ways to convince you that will inflict no lasting damage."

Still she hesitated, as a single tear dripped from one of her deep eyes. 

"You will come to me, even if I must muzzle and leash you, little girl. You will obey me... or I will make you." 

Tentatively, she put one hand in front of the other and began to crawl very slowly towards him. She was crying softly, making her tremble slightly. He waited patiently as her body slid towards his, and with an effort she dragged herself alongside his outstretched arm. She kneeled in front of him, head bowed and waiting. 

He smiled slightly at his bright young mate. Though she probably deserved a punishment for attacking him, he would never harm her for coming to him. She was being trained, and it would be dangerous to break her trust. Besides... he had rather enjoyed her defiance. She was such a little spitfire. 

Slowly, so as not to startle her, he grasped the edges of her rumpled garment and wrapped it securely around her bare flesh once more. She was still flushed from his earlier attentions. He wrapped her in a gentle embrace, trying to reassure her. He stroked her mussed hair, coaxing it to lie in smooth waves once again. Little by little, she melted in his arms until she was leaning against his chest, to tired to support herself any longer. He tenderly tucked her in to him as she started to cry softly into his chest. 

Sesshoumaru was stroking her hair, and began to murmur softly to her. Pressed against his chest, his low voice was uncannily soothing, though she could only hear part of what he said. 

"You are precious to me, Kagome," he hummed against her hair. "I will always take care of you."

Tears squeezed from her eyes at his words. She felt so emotionally drained. 

"You were enjoying yourself before you broke away, weren't you?" 

She didn't want to think about it. The things he had made her feel were frighteningly new and intense, and she was startled that he was the one to get such a reaction out of her. 

She ignored his question, whispering instead: "It wasn't supposed to be you." 

He bristled as he realized she had wanted someone else-his hanyou brother no doubt. The girl was loyal to a fault, unfortunately it was someone else who held her loyalty. No matter, as soon as he convinced her, that beautiful faithfulness would be only his. "We belong together, or you would not have come to me. It was always supposed to be me, you simply did not know until now." 

His sudden appeal to her romantic side confused her, and she realized suddenly how safe she felt in his strong arms. As much as she tried to tell herself to keep her distance, she could not deny the effect of his touch. 

Her hand found its way into his silver hair and she began to idly run her fingers through it. It was so soft, thinner than Inuyasha's but more silky. She watched it shimmer through her hands, impressed by its beauty. 

"You're confusing," she whispered. "How long will you keep me here?" 

"Forever," he said seriously. 

She wasn't totally surprised by his answer, but it sounded ominous in her ears. She sighedand curled into him. She tried to ignore the tips of his lethal claws touching her, and let herself be lured to rest by his steady heartbeat. 

~*~*~*~

He held her for a long moment in silence, until she went slack and her breaths evened in sleep. Since she was still very weary, he let her sleep. She needed to eat soon as well, but he would worry about that when she woke. Until then, he would enjoy the few moments peace afforded to them.

Tenderly, he laid her soft sleeping body back on the futon, careful not to rouse her. The lingering scent of her arousal called to him, and his own unsatisfied desire was burning away at him. He stood up and unsheathed Tenseiga, watching a warm glow gather around the hard steel. Carefully, he swept the blade over the slumbering girl, returning Tenseiga to its resting place in one smooth motion. 

He knelt beside her, and she sighed softly in her sleep. The cut on her neck was gone, and the injuries he had inflicted on her wrist. He nudged aside her robe, far enough that he could see that the ugly burn from his trap had disappeared and her skin was once again smooth and flawless. He stroked the muscles of her stomach lightly with his claws, and the girl turned toward him slightly in her rest. 

He pulled a blanket over her, kissing her very lightly on her soft lips. His lustful imaginings of his future mate could not compare with her. He had reveled in anticipation of the fight, of struggling and taming a powerful female. A woman who would fight him tooth and nail until he threw her down and tortured her beneath him, until she was a slave to his touch. Kagome was all he had imagined and more. The holy power she had tried to strike him with still stung a bit, but her show of defiance only made him want her more. She was willful, refusing to give in even when it was obvious her body was deep in the throes of pleasure. Yet she was also soft, gentle, and compassionate--a sweet treasure never meant to be tasted by a demon. 

"I will be back very soon," he told her slumbering form. He reluctantly rose and left her, closing the door and sealing the room in case she should wake. He had instructed his few servants to stay out of sight, and not to disturb or have contact with her in any way. Until she was completely his, he would allow no one else in her presence that might disrupt her training. 

He departed, heading towards the village where he knew his half brother and his group usually stayed. It had been about two days now, and he was not surprised to find searchers about in the forest looking for her. He observed Inuyasha, who was furiously circling an old well in a clearing, trying to sort out the old trails. The westward path, the one he knew she had taken, faded quickly in the woods, washed away by an early morning rain. There were no signs, of course, of Sesshoumaru himself, and he carefully hid his presence from his foolish young brother. 

Sesshoumaru bitterly recalled the way his chosen mate had fretted over the stupid hanyou in battle, and the boy's brash concealed concern for Kagome. Inuyasha was half-panicked, searching like mad. He wanted more than ever to kill the brat, for having earned Kagome's affections and for holding her so closely for so long while he was without her. Still, he had stupidly let her go unguarded and now Kagome belonged to him, and would not be taken away. Revealing himself now, even to kill Inuyasha, would only complicate matters, and he required all of his energies to make Kagome his. 

He traveled around the village, catching vestiges of his new mate's lingering scent, but no sign of any that might be directly related to the girl. It was as if she had just appeared there one day, as if waiting for the day when he would come and claim her. This trip had been mostly fruitless, revealing little about his miko's strange origin. It was only a matter of time, though, until she told him herself. 

~*~*~*~

Kagome woke up to an empty room. Her initial relief was quickly overwhelmed by loneliness, however. She realized she had been tucked back into bed, and was feeling considerably better than the last time she woke. A slender hand went to her throat, and she was surprised to find that the cut on her neck and the ache in her wrist was gone. When she looked she discovered all of her recent injuries were completely gone, and she wondered how long she had been asleep. The room had been straightened a little, but there was no sign of any other living thing. 

Kagome sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, trying to comfort herself. The memories of what Sesshoumaru had done to her were all-too vivid. The way his mouth had moved so skillfully over her lips and her body, the hungry scraping of his teeth and fangs--and his hands... his hands all over her body, invading her most secret area as he restrained her. She remembered the way he made her toss and writhe, the vicious torture he had inflicted. She was angry and ashamed at the same time--angry because he had so deliberately violated her, and ashamed because she could not close herself off from the feeling. Her body had enjoyed his punishments, and even now the thought of him disciplining her was making her body ache all over again. 

It almost didn't matter that she had fought against him. In that passionate haze, the thoughts of Inuyasha--they one she was supposed to love--disappeared from her mind. It felt like a betrayal, no matter whether it actually was or not. Sesshoumaru had a power over her she could not deny, and she knew she would not be strong enough to last against him. He had called her his mate, and admitted that he would never let her go. Would he treat her like a slave until she broke? Would he make her betray Inuyasha further? She could only imagine what her friends and family would think of her if they knew what Sesshoumaru was doing-- and that she couldn't help but like it, even as it infuriated and scared her. The meticulous attention he paid to her was so exciting she just couldn't help it. 

She had to escape him, before it was too late. She was naive, but she knew that he would not stop. If she did not leave, he would take her virginity and everything else he pleased, whether she was willing or not. 

She walked to the door, a simple structure that looked as if it was not meant to hold anything captive inside. She extended her hand towards it, and jumped back in surprise as her hand was struck by an invisible barrier. She cradled her hand, which was stinging sharply, and glared at the door. She should have known that he would not let her escape so easily. Still, she recognized that this might be her only chance. 

She stubbornly struck the barrier, but it tossed her back forcefully. Glaring, she tried again, this time trying to focus her power and slowly push through it. With an effort, her hand penetrated, sending shooting pains up her arm and making her body shake. She pushed open the door, grimacing as the pain grew but refusing to withdraw. 

Shudders of distortion made the barrier shimmer angrily. Flashes of light danced across her vision. She fell to her knees, but began resolutely pushing herself across the threshold, inching her way out. The pain was terrible, she couldn't even keep her eyes open anymore. All her strength was being sapped as her holy energy tried to protect her, but she could feel it start to ebb and was no longer even sure if she was moving. Her limbs refused to communicate with her mind. She admitted her failure with her last thought as the pain claimed her. 

~*~*~*~

I'm very sorry. I know it's been a while, and that this is a short chapter, but I've been rather unmotivated of late. Actually, I chopped this chapter up so I could post sooner. It hasn't really been proof-read, but... yeah, you don't care that much. I'm sorry, I know it's a little thin on smut, but we'll get back into it next chapter. 

If you're in a voting mood, go vote for this story on A Single Spark. Also vote for Aiwendil's stuff, even though she's lazy and hasn't bothered to get that Moonstruck follow-up posted. What a slacker. Or, you could vote for fics of equal or greater merit. That's also cool. 


	6. Punishment

Raichu, if you're reading this, you should know I still plan on kicking your ass.

**Chapter 6:**

Sesshoumaru returned to his home mere hours after his departure, heading immediatelyfor Kagome's room. As he approached it became apparent something was wrong; magical energies were flaring like mad from her room. He found her, spilled across the threshold with her lower half still caught in the thrashing barrier. The magic only knew to do one thing--keep Kagome trapped in the room, and though she had passed the point of its effectiveness, it continued to exert a tremendous force on her. 

Without wasting time on thought, he yanked her back into the room, slamming the door behind them. She was out of the barrier, but as he prepared to lower her to the floor he realized her breathing had stopped. He was suddenly terrified for her, realizing that her heart was still beating weakly. He pressed her to the ground, lowering his mouth to hers and forcing a breath into her lungs. 

This seemed to shock her lungs into revival, and instantly she drew in a hasty breath of her own, as if she had just surfaced from a long dive. 

Kagome was immediately aware of a numbing pain covering her whole body, even before her eyes open. She couldn't remember how exactly it had happened, but she was terrified as she realized she didn't seem to have control over her muscles. 

She felt her body being lifted and pulled abruptly into a pair of strong arms. She fell against an armored chest and forced her eyes open. She caught Sesshoumaru's eyes, furious and intense, and knew that she had been caught. She dropped her eyes, tried to curl in on herself protectively with a quiet moan of defeat. 

They stayed that way for a long moment, Kagome ridged in his grasp, trying to stall his anger. He was holding her increasingly tighter, his grip almost painful, and he was beginning to growl almost inaudibly, though she could feel the vibrations even through his armor. Wordlessly, he stood and carried her through the barrier, unresisting as long as she was in his possession. Kagome was to afraid to speak or move for fear of setting off whatever was building inside her demon captor. 

Sesshoumaru carried her, almost blind with rage. It helped that she was submitting to him, clinging feebly to his chest. How dare she scare him like that? What was she thinking, trying to escape him? And who would she run to? His strong fingers curled like a vice around her barely-clad body, and she whimpered at the pressure. 

He marched her back to a room he knew she would recognize. Surely enough, as soon as they entered the stone-walled chamber her breath quickened in panic. Making himself ignore her terror, he insistently put her on her feet, looking down at the girl coldly. 

Kagome kept her balance, most of the feeling returned to her body since she had been freed of the barrier. She tried not to look around her, tried not to think about what Sesshoumaru would do to her. The last time she had been here, he had not seemed so angry. This time, she was almost certain he intended her pain. 

She was half panicked, clinging to Sesshoumaru as he forced her out of his grasp. "Sesshoumaru-- please... I'm sorry." 

He looked down at her, golden eyes icy, as she begged him with barely concealed terror. Her damp, frightened eyes and attempts to cling to him eased him slightly, but not enough. He held her firmly by her waist as he easily caught her wrists. He kept her pressed tightly against him as he walked her backwards against a wall. 

"Please don't, Sesshoumaru-sama," he heard her beg in a small voice. "I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me." 

He stopped when she was pressed against the wall. "Sorry?" He growled at her, dangerously low. 

She nodded quickly. "I won't try to escape again. Please, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

Never before had his urge to dominate her been so strong. He wanted to bite her, claw at her until she recognized his power over her. He wanted to punish her, if only for the fleeting fear she had caused in him. And then there were her other offenses. 

He leaned in close to her, his head alongside hers. He nipped at her ear, causing her to jump, but she stayed cautiously silent except for her ragged breathing. "Who is your master, Kagome," he purred into her delicate ear. 

"You are, Sesshoumaru," she quickly spoke the words he wanted to hear. 

"And are you ready to obey your master?" His breath tickled her neck. 

She had to try and calm him down, she knew. For her own safety. Her pride could come later. "Yes. Just please don't hurt me." 

He released her hands, choosing to rest both hands lightly on her waist. "Turn around and face the wall, Kagome." 

She bit her lip nervously and did as he told her, feeling his fingers slide around her circumference as she turned. He stayed impossibly close to her, not giving her even an inch to rebel. She looked at the stones, trying not to shake in his grasp. In an attempt to calm him, she smoothed her hands over his, brushing over his long graceful fingers. She could feel tears stinging her eyes again, threatening to spill. 

"Now, Kagome, put your hands above you," she heard his low voice speak closely behind her. 

Slowly, she raised both of her arms above her head. Sesshoumaru's body bracketed her closely from behind, his hair spilling around them both. He slid his hands up her sides and stretched her arms. His hand wrapped around her wrists, manipulating them into shackles above her that she hadn't even realized were there. Still, she knew better than to try and fight back at the moment. They were slightly too high; she had to lean on the balls of her feet and trust to the wall and the bindings for balance. 

Her breathing seemed to echo off the stone walls as the trapped feeling enveloped her. She found herself pressed between the cold rock wall and a very hard place. 

"You tried to escape me." His voice could make a mountain shake, without having to rise above a whisper. 

Kagome said nothing, clinching her eyes shut. 

"Perhaps you require another demonstration to show you who your master is." He slid the cord away from her waist, allowing it to fall loose. With it, he tied her hair into a quick braid and laid it over one shoulder. Kagome stood unprotesting, steeling herself for the worst. 

"Now, Kagome, how shall you be punished?" He ran his hands over her shoulders roughly. "Firstly, I think these should go." Starting at her bound hands, he snagged a corner of each silk sleeve and began to drag his claws through the fabric with agonizing slowness. 

Kagome winced as her clothing slipped off her in two three clean pieces like a sheet of rain. Her body was completely exposed to the cool air, and she could feel her hairs rise on her flesh. Her front was partially pressed against the cold stone wall, the tips of her breasts caught against the rough texture. She writhed against her bonds, whimpering slightly and refusing to look behind her at Sesshoumaru. 

She felt the needle-sharp tips of his claws press into her stomach as his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. The points of his elaborate armor pressed into her back as he leaned forward, his breath tumbling against her ear. "Now," he hissed into her ear. "Listen carefully and cooperate, and I will be kinder to you." He let the tips of his claws drag across her stomach, hard enough to draw hair-thin lines of blood across her. Sesshoumaru's hands left her shaking as he drew away slightly.

The room took on a slightly green hue as a glow grew behind her. That toxic green light had been in all her dreams lately. The light that inslaved her, that impassioned her so that she thought she might explode from under her skin if she were not freed from it. Whether or not it actually caused her pain, it still seemed to set her aflame. 

She twisted again, instinctively trying to yank her hands free. Sesshoumaru moved alongside her, picking up her chin and directing her vision. He watched his the green line of his whip reflected in her dark eyes. They widened in fear only a moment before narrowing again in defiance. 

His voice made her insides twist rebelliously as he let his poison whip close enough so she could feel the heat of it. His free hand drifted down to squeeze her buttocks. "You will feel this five times tonight. Once for hurting yourself. One for trying to escape. And three more for doing all this for another man." 

She growled at him. The little vixen had the guts to growl in her position. 

"Ten then." He flicked his tongue lightly over the shell of her ear. "And what's more, you will enjoy this little punishment. You will accept me as your master and be grateful for you correction. Am I understood?" 

"I won't!" she snapped back. 

"Perhaps you forget, Kagome, how easily I could kill that hanyou." He smirked at her little gasp. "Yes, perhaps I should eliminate him. That would be the easiest way to solve this, wouldn't it? No one for my little mate to run away to. Unless you can prove to me that you can stay... loyal... while he still lives." 

She stuck her chin out stubbornly. "I can." She was vaguely aware that she had just been maneuvered into a corner, but the sight of the whip and the reactions of her nude body to this cold captivity were clouding her mind. She knew she was bleeding, the thin cuts sending her into sensory overdrive. 

He smirked. "Good. Then count them." 

She heard the crack of the tip of the whip and the sound of it lashing across her flesh an instant before she felt the white-hot pain splitting her skin. She must have screamed, but the sound of it didn't seem to reach her ears. After the initial stabbing pain subsided, her flesh continued to burn, and it felt like slivers of fire were squirming through the wound--some version of Sesshoumaru's poison no doubt. She was beginning to suspect he had many.

His hand trailed down her backside, and she realized he was waiting for something. 

"One." She put all of her energy into her voice, letting the chains take more of her weight. 

The whip fell across her back again, lower this time. She was driven into the wall, her nipples rubbing against the rough surface as she tossed. She did not yell this time, but heard her own voice echo off the walls as she counted. 

Kagome could hear his voice behind her, low and rhythmic, as he paused between strikes. The words seemed distant and surreal, but strangely exciting. 

"You were very disobedient and you deserve this Kagome. You are fortunate you have a strong mate to discipline you." 

She was driven against the wall again with the third stroke. The sound of his voice echoed in her mind even as she heard herself whisper, "Three." The squirming heat on her back was frighteningly stimulating, and against her will she recalled Sesshoumaru's order to enjoy her punishment. She hated him still-but the power he had over her was painfully exhilerating. The energy crackling in the air, the occasional ticklish drop of warm blood, the horrifying contrasts of temperature and texture on her body-it made her tremble and ache in ways she had never felt before. She realized that part of her was eagerly awaiting the next stroke.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome straightened again in her chains as best she could. Her breathing was heavy, and she waited in suspense, unable to see him, for the next blow. She was totally at his whim, and Sesshoumaru found that he rather liked this feeling. 

When the fourth lash fell, he watched as she arched beautifully, pressing her bare body tightly against the wall as she pulled herself up off the ground by her chains. Her head fell back and she moaned out her count. 

"Good girl," he hummed, pausing to let her squirm under the effects of his burning venom. "You should always be grateful for your mate's attentions. And you are behaving so well for your punishment. Perhaps you regret your transgression now?" 

She hung for a moment, sorting out his words. She felt strangely warm at his praise...but regret? She wasn't sure what the honest response was anymore, and didn't know how to answer him. She wished he would stop waiting and get on with it. She fidgeted in her chains, and realized she was holding her body off the ground, her toes dangling just above the floor as she waited for the next blow. "I was... disobedient," she said heavily. "I deserve my punishment."

She heard him murmur approval and the whip fell again. He did not wait as long in between strokes now, and she jumped at each impact of the whip. The pressure was building inside her, every word and motion from Sesshoumaru increasing it. 

"Beg for more, my Kagome. Show me how much you enjoy this." 

Her body instantly responded, and her tormented cries began to echo off the stone as each stroke seemed to bring an explosion in her. The sensations sent delicious spasms through her body, wave after wave of intense burning energy passing over her. 

Suddenly, the blows stopped and everything fell silent but her labored breathing. She writhed in the chains, still overcome by the passion he had ignited in her. Gradually her body slowed, and she belatedly realized she had just moaned ten.

She began to relax, still feeling the swimming pain of the welts. Large hands rested on her hips, and something rough and cool began to trace the wounds on her back. She sighed and leaned forward as Sesshoumaru licked the razor-thin lines of blood from her back, soothing her. 

Sesshoumaru heard his mate's sigh and contented himself with the taste of her as she relaxed in his grasp. The scent of her arousal was strong, and he didn't resist the temptation of slipping his hand between her tired legs to feel how wet he had made her. She whimpered slightly, but did not protest as he gave her already stimulated bundle of nerves a little push, watching the shudder of pleasure run through her. 

He ran his hand down her side, relishing the feel of her smooth skin. The taste of her was heavenly, the traces of her blood, the light sheen of sweat, and her own tangy flavor. She was still dazed from her punishment, but her muscles were beginning to tense up again as he continued to stroke her and tease her injured backside. The cuts were intentionally slim, and the blood had already stopped. 

She struggled again, pulling futilely at her wrists. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "Let me down now?" 

Kagome let her forehead fall against the stone wall as he began to take down her hair, long graceful fingers weaving through the dark waves as the tips tickled her sensitive bare back. Her breaths were long and deep as she tried to bring her body under her control again. The sound of her own voice was echoing in her ears still. She had practically been begging for his punishment, completely caught up in this game of power, pleasure, and pain. As her thoughts began to pool, she became more ashamed of submitting, of responding to his sadistic amusements. She tried to close off the intimate caress of his hand in her hair and the more insistent massage he had begun at her abdomen. She was only partially successful. He seemed to know how to fan the smallest embers within her into an all-consuming inferno, and there was nothing she could do to prevent being swept away. But that didn't mean she couldn't try. 

Unfortunately, her musing had distracted her from the situation at hand, and when Sesshoumaru suddenly released her wrists she was unprepared to catch herself. She was unable to stifle a gasp as she fell into his waiting arms. He quickly wrapped her up securely against him, turning her so that she faced him. 

She looked up into his face, trying to look as defiant and unaffected as she could. Feeling the warmth of her own skin, she was sure she must be blushing fiercely. She fought the urge to try and cover her exposed body. She desperately did not want to show him how much he had undone her--though she suspected he already knew, especially when he gave her that annoyingly provocative half-smirk. 

The pout of defiance she gave him was infuriating even as it was alluring. He wanted to sink his teeth into her, to leave a mark so that maybe she would finally understand who she belonged to while he enjoyed the flavor of her. 

One hand fondled her breasts while he held her possessively around the waist. Her body responded slightly as she pressed her already hard nipples into his hand. Still, she remained silent, unwilling to let her expression of stony defiance fade. 

"What have you learned from your punishment, pet?" he asked her, a hard edge in his voice. 

She didn't answer, even as he continued to play with her body until her heart was pounding. 

"You were eager enough before," he hissed at her, becoming irritated at her deliberately refusing to respond. "Will you try to escape me again?" 

Her eyes flickered for a moment, and he knew the answer without having to hear her speak. He growled then, yanking her close and raking his claws down her sides and stomach. His fangs were biting at her neck ungently, finally stirring her voice from her. He drove her back, lifting her and pinning her against the stone. Holding her resisting body up with his own, he swept her legs out from under her, forcefully wrapping them around him. 

"Keep them there, bitch," he growled as he nipped at her ear. "If this is what I have to do to teach you where you belong, than I will. And if you insist on acting wild, I'll simply have to restrain you." His lips met hers forcefully, his tongue and fangs assaulting her fiercely. To his surprise, she kissed him back, her mouth moving in a passionate counter attack. His loins tightened hungrily, and as she began to put more violence into her kiss he realized she was trying to ward him off. She probably didn't realize that she had just increased his lust for her ten-fold, her little show of independence making him unbelievably hard. She was becoming aroused just the same though, the evidence of it was obvious with her core now pressed against him and her legs constricting around his torso. 

His control was beginning to slip. He quickly brought himself back from the edge, rocking her against the wall hard enough to stun her for a moment. Her hands had wrapped themselves around his neck sometime during the tousle. There was a spot of blood on her flushed lips, though he wasn't sure who it belonged to. 

She shook her head slightly, then looked boldly into his eyes. "I'm not going to let you have your way," she practically growled. 

Sesshoumaru growled right back at her. "If you would submit, it would be your way too, bitch. I know you enjoy what I do to you. Yet you insist on fighting and still seek to escape." He cupped her ass as he pulled away from the wall, keeping her attached to him. With his other hand he tucked her body against his chest, growling at her when she tried to pull away. He picked up a few things and sped from the room with her, feeling her grip tighten at his speeds. 

He unceremoniously dumped her on the floor of her room. She fell on her back and let out a pained moan but had little time to think before he was kneeled astride her hips, holding her down. He gripped her forearms tightly and held them to the ground. She squirmed and screamed as he licked and nipped his way up her body, pausing to take advantage of her ripe breasts and alert nipples. She arched off the mat like a bow, mewling at his torture. He stopped at her neck, leaning over her while he stroked the soft flesh of her throat with his claws. 

"Defiant woman," he sniffed in derision. "If I cannot trust your loyalties, you leave me no choice." He lifted the restraint he had retrieved in front of her eyes, watching her fear and anger. He held a collar made of steel and tough leather, thick and sturdy. 

Kagome immediately began to fight with renewed fervor, blinded of all thoughts but avoiding that collar. 

He was having difficulty holding her without slicing her to shreds. Her smaller hands latched around his wrists, her nails digging. She heaved her body, unsuccessfully trying to unseat him. When her body rubbed against his obvious arousal, she started, giving him the opportunity to subdue her. The soft leather of the inside of the collar pushed her down and cut off most of her breath. She realized that if she stopped straining upwards she could recover her air, and her neck went limp as she resigned herself to this newest form of subjugation. She felt like a rag doll as Sesshoumaru secured the collar around her neck. A yelp escaped when he caught a piece of her hair by mistake, but when he shushed her consolingly she bit down on her lip. 

He swiftly attached a light but strong chain to her, then left her on the floor as he looped the other end over a screwed hook. Wordlessly, he drove the base of the screw into the floor in the center of the room, then pounded on the hook to drive the point into the wood as well. 

Kagome's hands flew to her throat as it began to sink in that she was now leashed to this small room. The collar fitted her snugly, and she had difficulty finding the seam with her fingers. She realized with dismay that it was firmly held on by some steel device that she had no hope of removing. Stifling a sob, she curled her arms around her knees and glared at Sesshoumaru. 

He was unreadable, watching her with careful interest. Seeing her restrained calmed him, his anger subsiding as he realized she could no longer attempt to escape him. True, it did cover her beautiful neck from him, but this was only a temporary measure. 

Still, her obvious sadness at being locked up tugged at him. She was not a soul easily stifled, and he understood that. A barely audible sigh passing his lips, he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Another punishment?" she asked bitterly.

"I only want for your safety and loyalty, mate." He stroked her hair and kissed her shoulder. "I will release you when you can behave properly." 

She leaned into her hands and mumbled, "You treat me like a slave or a pet." 

"You are so much more," he whispered huskily into her ear. "Very soon, you will see that." 

~*~*~*~

Thanks for being patient everybody, I know the updates are slow. Your reviews are very much appreciated. This story probably won't be too much longer, a few chapters perhaps. I'm running out of *ahem* plot.

Please Review,

MorningBird


	7. Change of Tactics

**Chapter 7: **

Kagome idly fingered at the edges of her collar, watching the door contemplatively. He never left her alone for too long, it seemed. She had been chained down to the center of the room for two days now. She couldn't quite reach any of the walls and the barrier surrounding them; obviously Sesshoumaru did not want a repeat of her last escape attempt. She had spent much of the past two days recovering. Even if she was unwilling to admit it, the past several days had been hell for her body and mind, and she found herself sleeping whenever she got the chance. With what was left of her time, she spent sulking and trying to deal with the arrogant demon who had somehow become obsessed with her.

What was worse, she feared that the obsession was contiguous. She had too little to do, and her only resort was to contemplate him. Her emotions bounced around like mad, from various stages of contempt, to confusion, loneliness, want, fear, and everything in between.

He had been making overtures of civility towards her. He had returned her clothes to her, over which she felt a disproportionate rush of relief. She felt a little better in her own undergarments, but was forced to wear the unfamiliar clothes he brought her as her uniform was mostly unwearable. He had brought her a few other tokens, which she had mostly ignored.

She was beginning to grow accustomed to the feeling of his eyes on her. He insisted on feeding her by hand. She had protested at first, but believed him when he threatened to force feed her if she refused. He had continued his campaign of rapid advances and calculated retreats in his assault on her, employing all the tact of a great military commander. The defense was beginning to wear on her, as was the barrage of emotion he struck her with. She wondered how he had so quickly become her whole world. Collared, staring at the door, she felt like a misguided puppy waiting for the return of her master.

She raised her head when he entered, by now expecting that smile he greeted her with. It varied each time she saw it; sometimes it was warm and affectionate, sometimes smug, and occasionally scary. Kagome responded with her now-customary pout, stubbornly turning away from him. He seemed to pay it no mind, settling himself down in front of her without any outward disturbance in his smooth exterior. She still refused to look at him, staring to the side and down as she knelt demurely before him.

"Kagome..." he said once in warning.

Kagome tightened her lips stubbornly, refusing to move. Still, she knew what was coming.

He reached out and snagged her chain, wrapping it around his wrist as he pulled it toward him. The yank would have been painful, had she not been expecting it. She fell forward onto her hands, her head practically landing in Sesshoumaru's lap. With his hold on her now-shortened leash, he guided her head up until she was looking at him. Wordlessly he guided a piece of fruit to her lips and she ate it before she had a chance to think things through.

She drew back when he tried again. "No," she said deferentially. She knew she would have to endure this, but she could only take so much humiliation. "Let me up please, Sesshoumaru."

He gave her a calculating look, then released the chain.

She straightened herself, relaxing as she allowed Sesshoumaru to pull her into his grasp. His large hand slid around her to brace her back as she sat sideways across his lap. Her heart picked up and her skin flushed, even though she had been expecting his actions. She let her hands lie docilely on her lap as Sesshoumaru fed her, having learned what was expected of her in these episodes.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked between bites. When he made no attempt to discourage her, she continued. "Why do you make me eat like this?" she asked softly.

His graceful hand stroked the soft line of her jaw as he looked in her eyes. "You are not to be trusted yet."

She gave him a dark scowl. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He dropped her unexpectedly, and she grabbed the front of his clothes with both hands in a moment of panic. Two clawed hands braced her frustrated face, and she didn't balk from the intensity of those golden eyes.

"Until you acknowledge me as your mate and master, I must make sure that you are behaving properly. I believe you would still try to escape me."

Kagome pouted, but didn't deny it.

Holding her face still with a gentle but firm hold, he descended on her lips fiercely. It felt like all the breath was knocked out of her as if she'd been thrown against a stone wall. He masterfully manipulated her mouth, his tongue slipping past her defenses as rational thought escaped her as quickly as her air. If she had been watching herself, she would have been shocked to see her hands twisting fist-fulls of his clothing as her arms trembled with the pressure she used to pull herself further up into his kiss. It tasted sweet, the lingering juices from the fruit adding a saccharine tang. Heat spread to through her body and warmed her to her fingertips as he kissed her with impeccably-focused attention.

He slowed and withdrew tenderly, tracing her lips with the tips of his claws. Kagome sighed and leaned into him, her mind buzzing as she tried to slow her hammering pulse.

"Why do you do this?" she hissed at him. "You're trying to make me lose my temper, aren't you? It's hardly fair. You order me to 'behave' and then do everything possible to provoke me. You want an excuse to punish me, don't you?"

He looked back at her blankly, though under the surface his mind was rapidly turning. Her words had struck an odd chord. He had been acting contrary to all of his careful planning. True, he meant to use punishments to help her learn her role, but he had deliberately tried to earn her ire. He could see know. Instead of balancing his strict teaching with trust-encouraging tenderness, he was always trying to keep her off balance. Somehow he was addicted to the fire in her eyes, the volatility of her small body. It was a thrill to see her, glowing and writhing in anger--she was beautiful. And so was her subjugation under him.

"Kagome," he whispered, watching some of the rage wither in her eyes. "Do not speak back to me like that."

She cast her eyes down, biting back a retort. She was not going to play his way, she reminded herself. Unbidden, images of her previous punishment came to mind and she had the irrational urge to provoke him. She bit down hard on her bottom lip and clenched her fists, gradually taking control of herself again.

"But I have been unfair to you," he said finally, startling her. "My precious miko, I fear your training has only made you more stubborn."

She didn't deny it. However, she also couldn't show him how much he had gotten to her. He couldn't know that she thought of almost nothing but him. She couldn't let him find out the dizzy thrill that went through her when pulled her to him by that damned chain, the agonizing pleasure that tested her resolve whenever those razor claws grazed her tender skin. No, it wouldn't do at all if Sesshoumaru found out, and she was quickly losing her will and ability to keep it from him.

Kagome felt graceful fingers on her back, caressing her slowly. The lines from her punishment were slowly fading and had lost most of their tenderness, but were still sensitive enough to make her shudder.

"I can heal this for you," he said softly.

She shook her head. "No. I want them."

"Why is that? I doubt you have accepted your punishment to this degree–-but perhaps you enjoy knowing I have this power over you?" His voice lowered to a wind-soft hiss. "Perhaps you yearn for another demonstration?"

Kagome remained silent, but felt her insides twist at his words. The image of herself, coiled in that damned chain, helpless beneath him sprang into her mind. His claws and fangs would torment her until she was writhing helplessly, begging for mercy. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to clear her head, when Sesshoumaru blessedly changed the subject.

"Why haven't you touched the things I brought you?" he asked, though of course the answer was obvious.

She glanced at the objects arrayed next to her futon: a few items of delicate and beautiful jewelry and lovely silk clothing. She had been forced to wear some of it, but had not changed despite the selection he offered. It would be too easy to be lulled by his unorthodox hospitality.

"Because they are from you," she answered, carefully shielding her voice from her anger and weariness.

"Hmm, this will not do at all," he reprimanded softly. "I want only for your comfort." Now was the time to correct his mistake, to start building the trust between them. After that, he could claim her passions. He set her down on the floor again, guiding her with his hands until she was kneeling facing away from him.

With an elegant flicker of his hand, he picked up one of the delicate neglected combs. Gently, he began to pull the silver teeth through her wavy black hair. Kagome tensed at first, but would not move away as long as her chain was looped about his striped wrist. With each stroke, she seemed to melt a bit more, the straight lined tension in her back easing. He noticed with satisfaction when she began to make soft breathy noises of pleasure as he ran the comb across her scalp. Her hair smelled wonderful and felt like silk. When her locks hung in smooth heavy waves down her back, he halted the brush. She looked back over her shoulder at him, her dark eyes heavy and relaxed.

He kissed her chastely on the presented cheek, and the girl only blinked in acceptance. He resisted the temptation to speak, knowing that if he pointed out her acquiescence she would only regress into her sullen disobedience. It was better to lure her with a gentle hand. There would be plenty of opportunities to see those brilliant angry eyes of hers in the future.

"Now," he said softly as he took her by the wrist, "you will do the same for me." He pressed the comb into her fingers, which curled reflectively about the jade handle.

She blinked and shook herself. "What?"

"I have taken care of you, but it also you responsibility to service me," he explained patiently.

He watched as she pressed her lips together, staring at the comb and then at his hair. There was a flicker of... longing? It was quickly followed by a frown of annoyance, but he had already noticed. She wanted to, he could tell. It was simply a mater of coaxing her.

"Kagome, would you please do me this favor?"

She didn't answer, but scooted forward. She reached out for his shoulder for balance as she moved behind him hesitantly. He could hear her breathing behind him in indecision before she finally lifted a lock of his trailing hair from where it rested, touching the floor. He felt the comb begin to move expertly through his hair and permitted himself a triumphant smile.

Kagome was having trouble believing her own actions. She watched her fingers weaving through his pearly hair, the whole scene feeling very surreal. If he had asked him to 'serve' him in any other way, she would have fought him again, no matter the consequences. But no, he had to ask for this, something she had been secretly longing to do. She had always been curious about his hair and had wanted to touch it. Close up, it shone like abalone and shifted like spider silk. The strands were thinner than Inuyasha's, but more radiant and smooth. It was quite thin but seemed strong in spite of the fact. She was envious of how smooth it lay, but couldn't seem to keep her hands from it. It was as pleasurable as his ministrations to her own hair. She was tempted to feel this hair against her cheek; she could almost fall into the silver-white rail down his back.

"It's beautiful," he heard her sigh behind him.

Relaxed and assured, he reveled in the steady rhythm of her hands. "Do you enjoy it?"

There was a moment's hesitation before she answered. "Yes. I've never seen anything like it."

"I give it to you then. From this moment, you are the only one I will allow to touch it, and may do so whenever you wish." This gift, he thought, she would not refuse.

"I..." she stammered. "I might mess it up."

"I have faith that you will do me honor, Kagome," he said subtly. "Regardless, it is yours."

She paused for a moment. "Really?"

He nodded.

She was confused, but the lure of wrapping her hands in his hair was too tempting. The pledge made her feel a bit dizzy, and there was a buzz of desperate pleasure at knowing he trusted her with this. And that Sesshoumaru, who had always been so selfish, would offer her a part of himself...

There was wonderment in her voice when she spoke again. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome," he grinned at her. Every chink he discovered in her formidable armor, and she became a little more his. It was only a matter of time, now.

.

* * *

Another very short chapter. I am sorry. I'm afraid I don't intend for this to be much longer, as I find it hard to maintain interest. Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll try to keep this story going as long as people seem interested in reading it.

Ah yes, and several people have asked about email updates. Sadly, I don't think that will be practical because I publish this story on several sites and it never seems to be at the same time. So I apologize again.


	8. Breakdown

That's right, I'm back for one last smutty exploration of Stockholm syndrome. Consider yourselves lucky. **TAKE THE RATING VERY SERIOUSLY,** because if someone complains, this story will get booted by the admin. I'm surprised it hasn't been already, but it's probably only a matter of time, so I suggest you bookmark this story at adult fanfiction dot net if you're a fan. I feel kinda bad even posting it here, because I'm pretty sure my average reader is a 14 year old girl of questionable sanity. Oh welll, enough rambling.

Chapter 8:

It was completely dark, and she couldn't breath.

At first Kagome thought she must be underwater. The soft swishing sounds above her seemed muffled and far away, and she reached out violently to try and pull herself above the surface.

Her eyes snapped open, catching a glint of silver. At first she thought it was a glint on the water above her, but she gradually became aware of her bedding beneath her and the strong arm gathering her flailing limbs into a restraining hold.

Sesshoumaru was behind her gripping her like a vice as he held one hand over her mouth. "Quiet," he commanded in a low voice. She went limp in his grasp and he finally drew his hand away to let her breath. She realized the pressure on her throat was from the now-familiar restraint he had put on her, and that the pitch dark indicated it was very late at night.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered hesitantly, her arms twisted uncomfortably behind her back.

He gave a small grunt, hauling her to her feet as if she was as light as a feather. She swayed drowsily, but feared to ask questions. Sesshoumaru seemed to be in a foul mood, and she wasn't keen on dealing with him when he was like this. It had been a week since he had chained her here, but he had never disturbed her sleep before, and she was beginning to grow nervous.

There was a snap behind her and the jingle of a chain. She yelped reflexively as Sesshoumaru hauled her backwards towards him by her arms. He slackened his grip, opting to instead wrap his arm around her waist tightly.

She watched as he wound the now loose end of her chain around his free arm, until she was on a very short length. Wordlessly, he hauled her through the door and dropped her on the other side. She would have wondered about the lack of reaction from the barrier, but he gave no time. A sharp yank to the leash nearly sent her sprawling, and she took off at a trot after Sesshoumaru down the corridor. She twisted her forearm in the chain to relieve some of the tension, but Sesshoumaru showed no consideration for her struggles as he pulled her along at his own quick pace. This was the first time she had to endure the indignity of actually being hauled around by his chain, but she was much more frightened of his mood. He had never shown such open displeasure, though she could not remember anything she might have done to send him into this state.

The dim light caught her white robe, revealing a long, irregular dark streak. She reached out with her other hand, her fingertips encountering a sticky stain marring the garment. She gasped and nearly stumbled as she realized what the substance was. A quick glance revealed no injuries to her captor, but it must have come from him.

He stopped suddenly, propelling her into a room ahead of him. She caught herself only to be pushed to her knees by Sesshoumaru. He moved about the dim room, gathering things she could not see as he utilized the extra length of the chain. She dared not move from where he had placed her.

Finally, the chain ceased rattling and the room fell silent. Kagome heard him settle in the middle of the room, but when she looked up all she could see was the glint from his eyes.

"Come here." The growl seemed to come from all directions.

She rocked forward onto her hands and knees, but was reluctant to approach him. "Sesshoumaru, what-"

"I said come," he hissed. She felt her neck jerk and began to crawl as he reeled her in. She could see the chain, looped tightly around his arm once again. His arms snatched her out of the darkness, pulling her onto a futon with him. He was almost rough this time-she didn't dare fight back. Growling, he positioned her against his front as he put them both into a laying position.

"What are you going to do with me?" she whispered timidly.

"This is your place," he hissed back. "It is time you learned it." One leg restrained hers and his hands wrapped about her shoulders and hips, pressing her painfully against him. Once he was content with her placement, she heard him give a long breath and her body rocked with his as he settled himself.

"Are you going to sleep?" she whispered disbelievingly.

There was a faint rumbling in his chest and she could feel his frustrated exhale in her hair. "You did not honestly think I would leave you unattended while I rested, did you? I will give you no chances with you, pet, and I expect you to sleep beside me."

The words slipped out without meaning to, "I didn't know you slept."

"Rarely," was his blunt answer. "Sleep."

She remained rigidly still after Sesshoumaru quieted behind her. She tried to tell from his breaths if he was really asleep, but he was too quiet. The strength of his grip had not lessened at all either. There was no chance she could sneak out of his embrace, especially with the chain from her neck wound around his arm.

He must be injured, she realized. The blood on her sleeve must have come from his front somewhere, transferred while he had held her hands behind her back. Perhaps that was why he was tired; he must be healing. She desperately wanted to know what had happened to him, but still did not dare to move.

Inevitably, since she was trying not to wake him, staying still became very difficult. She became acutely aware of the sticky sensation on her arm where the blood had managed to penetrate the cloth and she itched to do something about it. She squinched her eyes shut, trying to banish the sensation, but her imagination only made things worse. Her back itched, and she feared that the creepy feeling was move blood seeping into her robe. The thought made her panicky; she could almost visualize it. His constricting hold prevented her from relieving any of these discomforts and her stress grew until she could barely breathe.

As if that weren't enough, she became aware of another source of her discomfort. Tickling at the back of her mind was the call of the Shikon-no-Tama. There were shards somewhere in this room. Concentrating, she realized they were somewhere behind them, outside the range of her vision. She went still at this discovery, all the other discomforts sinking into the background. Where had Sesshoumaru gotten Shikon shards? Was that how he had acquired those wounds? And what did he intend to do with them?

She drew a startled breath as she felt a set of razor-sharp claws grazing the soft flesh of her stomach. His hand had moved aside the edge of her thin robe, almost without her noticing. Sesshoumaru was stroking her slowly, as if etching intricate designs into her skin with the needle-point of his talons. Kagome wanted desperately to squirm. Tingling sensations went up and down her spine, making her want to curl in on herself. However, she refused to move. If Sesshoumaru really was asleep, she did not want to risk waking him.

It was too much. Between the sickeningly-tickling wetness on her arm and Sesshoumaru's agonizing stroking, she felt as if she was being stretched on a rack. Her breaths grew short and she decided she couldn't take any more. Practically trembling, she slowly shifted her body. The slightest rustling filled the room like thunder as she turned to face him. She felt his arms accommodate her motion, tightening as she stilled facing his bare sculpted chest. She glanced up at his face and was startled by the half-lidded shining eyes that gleaned at her in bland curiosity. She swallowed self-consciously and pressed her head into his chest. Her hand rested near his shoulder alongside a healing cut. It stood out sharply against his pale skin, even in the pale light. It was no longer bleeding, but it had clearly been a deep cut.

Kagome felt a stab of sympathy go through her. She knew what he was-- a killer and a kidnapper, but she couldn't help but feel the twists of empathy at the thought of his pain.

Sesshoumaru must have detected her apprehension, for his heavy voice broke the silence. "What's wrong?"

Kagome started. "I just...what happened to you?"

He seemed irritable, but answered her anyway. "I was injured in a battle. My opponent lies in melted shreds."

She merely blinked at the image. "It had Shikon shards. More than one. That's why it was strong enough to injure you?"

The sound he made almost resembled a laugh. "You can sense them, can't you? They are a gift to you. Without them, the creature was nothing. I took the liberty of retrieving the shards."

"You did it for me?" she asked in wonder.

"The Shikon-no-Tama is yours. It has been broken and stolen, and I shall recover it for you. Your enemies are my own now, and an insult to you also rests on me. I will not tolerate it."

She was speechless. He would help her restore the Shikon-no-Tama? Perhaps she meant more to him than she realized. Then again, it was just another instance of his fierce protectiveness for his property. That's all she really was. But then, why did he seem to need her, and why did he try to lure her affections?

She tried to relax against him, but her body was taut and quivering like a bowstring.

She heard him sigh slightly, and was certain she was irritating him. "Why do you flinch from me?"

She stumbled over her words hastily. "You... the blood was bothering me."

He found her arm, pulling it up by the wrist. He pressed the bloodied cloth against her arm, and she resisted the need to shudder. "You mean this?"

"Yes," she said softly.

Tired as he had seemed a few moments ago, Kagome thought she saw the tips of his fangs glint as he smiled strangely at her. "Sit up," he commanded.

He straightened into a kneeling position, but saw that she was still lying indecisive on the floor. With a two-fold grip on her chain and arm, he hauled her up and put her on her knees. There was the scent of her fear now, sweet and poignant. It was not the same now as when he had first captured her. Now, it was a fear born of anticipation and excitement. The lingering aroma of blood enhanced his hunger. It was time he received a little repayment for his efforts on her behalf. And when the rough handling elicited the sharp scent of arousal and a pounding heartbeat from his prey, he was certain she would enjoy it too, no matter what she said to the contrary.

"No, really," she protested, "it's fine."

With a dull clank he let the chain fall in a heap between them. "Let me ease your discomfort, Kagome."

He could see her eyes go wide as she set her jaw stubbornly. Ivory fangs glinted sharply in the thin moonlight as the corners of his mouth turned upward. Deliberately he picked up her arm and stretched it outwards, brushing at the underside of her fragile wrist with the pads of his fingers.

"Stay still," he warned her.

The words seemed to trap her, and she could not move, could not even think as she saw other hand approach her. The tips of his claws gleamed as they reached toward her throat. They settled on the top of her shoulder, but her gaze was turned away, locked to the brightly reflective stare of the demon in front of her.

The sharp point of his index finger pressed lightly against her neck, just under her ear. She felt herself lift her head and arch for him, exposing even more of her throat. Kagome held her breath as the fatal point scraped down her neck and across her shoulder, severing the cloth slowly. It hurt. She didn't think it was bleeding, but it seemed to burn anyway. She could only watch wide-eyed as he deliberately circled her arm, severing the sleeve.

Her throat ran completely dry as he slid the silk sheaf down her white arm. The silk garment hung on just one shoulder, the severed cloth falling and exposing the top of her breast. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, he raised her bare arm to his mouth, his tongue descending on the smooth underside where his blood had rested. Her chest tightened and she ran out of air, forcing her to give an unintentional squeak as she tried to breath again. At last she made an effort to pull herself together and take her arm back, but the gesture was weak. She didn't seem to move at all. A set of sharp fangs began to nibble at the underside of her wrist as his fingers danced against her palm. Again, she heard a whimper and couldn't quite believe it was hers.

He dropped her arm then, looking up at her face with so bland an expression that she felt herself angered at his lack of emotion. "Better?" he had the nerve to ask.

The sudden interruption made her feel his loss sharply. Was he just going to lay down and go to sleep now? Wasn't he the least bit agitated after doing that to her? To her horror, he leaned back and began to settle again.

"What's wrong?" he teased, sensing quite well her disappointment. It had taken him practically no time to coax her into arousal, and it pleased him to see her warming to his touch. The stab of sympathy she felt was also plainly visible, and she couldn't hide the affect his dominating treatment had on her.

"Nothing's wrong," she insisted, but even she heard the edge in her voice. He was taunting her, trying to make her want him when she should hate him. Trying to make her an eager little pet at his beck and call. It was working.

She heard him sigh in mock weariness. "But you are still so tense, my lovely. Perhaps you were hoping for something more?"

"No!" she snapped back at him. She struggled to remember why she hated him so much. She tried to force her feelings for Inuyasha to the front, but reason was drowned out by the aching throb of her body.

"But I think you are," he said low and levelly. She felt slightly dizzy with anticipation at the hard tone. "I think you're waiting for your master's attention. I think you want to feel my jaws on that pretty throat, my sharp claws running down your body. I think you want me to finish exposing you, restrain your feisty limbs, and make you writhe and scream until you come for me."

"No," she growled in forced denial. Inside, she was roaring. She could not last if he respected her denial. Her body was tensed and she could acutely feel everything on her skin, including the cool night air on her bare arm and shoulder. She could feel the fabric of her thin garment brushing against hardened nipples, and if she wasn't touched soon, she though she might go mad.

"As you wish," he said smoothly.

At first she thought he was going to leave her like this, but he stood up, smiling thinly. She remained kneeled at his feet, her heart pounding. He walked around her, the chime of the chain filled her with a creepy kind of hope. Her body was waiting, oh so eagerly.

Her eyes were better adjusted to the low light, and she could more easily make out his ghostly form pacing around her with unblinking metallic eyes.

"There are rules," he spoke down to her, "that you are already acquainted with, but I don't know if you really believe them yet. I think the time has come for you to show how obedient you can be. After all, I've shown what I'm willing to go through for you."

The shards, she wondered? He had done her a service, she told herself. He had been injured for her. Perhaps giving in wasn't such a terrible thing.

"You remember that punishment I gave you a few days ago? I want you to repeat after me with as much fervor as you used then."

He tipped her chin up and made her look into his hard eyes. "Repeat: I am grateful for Sesshoumaru-sama's attention."

She swallowed hesitantly.

"Remember, Kagome, I am quite capable of punishing you until I receive the pledges I seek. But things can be so much more pleasurable with your cooperation."

"I am grateful for Sesshoumaru-sama's attention," she spoke softly. Her voice was wanton and earnest, and the need in it brought his member to attention.

His fangs lengthened and he dragged his claws down over her back, leaving long tears. The faded wounds on her back were exposed and she began to squirm slightly. "You will not speak without my permission."

"I... I will not speak without Sesshoumaru-sama's permission," she said heavily.

He stroked her spine and she bent forward like a cat being scratched. "Very good. Now: you will do as your master tells you."

"Master?" she said, half dazed. "I will... do as my master tells me." She felt him cut off her other sleeve in one quick motion and fought the impulse to jump.

His fingers ran through her hair and pressed her head gently against his side. Pressed against his hip, she could feel his hard shaft brushing the side of her head, but it didn't scare her as much as she thought it should. "Yes," he purred down at her. "I think I like you on your knees before me. Now tell me who you belong to."

He felt her hands creep up his legs and wondered if she was doing it on purpose. "Belong to?" he heard her say. "I belong to...no, I don't...belong to..."

"Hmm. Perhaps we need another rule for the evening. You will not move unless I tell you to. Say it."

"I will not move," she agreed more readily to this statement.

"Good," he purred. "Put your hands behind you."

Kagome immediately complied. She felt him expertly tie her wrists together with the length of her severed silk sleeve. Her arms were now constrained, the chain from her collar running down her back and underneath her tied hands.

"Perhaps you will be more inclined to concede my authority over you later tonight. Now then, I want you to bend for me."

"What?" she asked.

He moved behind her and she felt the chain pull her backwards. "Don't move," he warned her. She struggle to remain in place as he pulled her head towards the floor. She lifted herself and bent backwards to accommodate the shortened chain. His foot held the chain to the floor. She found herself unbalanced, kneeling and bending backward with her bare bound arms stretched behind her. For a few moments, she panted heavily. In her current position, her breasts jutted out prominently heaved with every breath. She parted her knees slightly and slid them forward to bring her body a little closer to the ground to make the angle a little more comfortable.

Sesshoumaru went back to stroking Kagome's hair, her head now held tilted towards him. The tops of her breasts were visible, the garment only hanging by one shoulder. The sight was almost enough to undo him, but if all went well, his restraint would be well worth it.

He dragged his claws across her stomach, shredding the silk there. Next he cut long slits down her side and over her hips, exposing her slightly-spread legs. She was panting now, her nipples visible through the thin fabric. Her muscles flexed and twitched as her body waited to be touched, and the sweet scent of her warm core filled the room. With one final flick, the scrap over her shoulder was severed.

He watched entranced as the silk slid down her taut body, shimmering like fish scales. The smooth fabric caught briefly on the hard points of her breasts before tumbling down in a white pool at her knees. He smoothed the last scrap, still clinging to her backside, over her perfectly shaped rear to rest in the crux between her calves.

She was completely nude, stretched and unable to move. The smooth line of her stomach led his eyes down the enticing path between her firm breasts, past the shadowed pool of her navel, to the dark moist space between her thighs.

Kagome stayed obediently still, waiting to feel his expert hands on her. He was behind her, not moving. Just watching her. Why wouldn't he touch her?

"Beautiful," he murmured. "So lovely."

She could feel her blush warming her skin and felt warm even in the night air. Some of that warmth, strangely, seemed to come from the welling of feeling that came with his words. He had made her self conscious again, but it was different now. Being stripped bare at his feet had a certain rightness to it. And he needed her. She could hear it in his voice. He called her beautiful.

"I'm not as beautiful as you are," she spoke softly. Her voice was steady, to her own surprise.

"But you are," he argued. "You are mine, and that only makes you more splendid. Perfect."

She wasn't sure what he thought was perfect, but agreed with him anyway. Her body was still aching for him, and she could think of nothing else beyond this room. Whoever she was before, now she was only the woman bound at his feet. When she heard the open admiration in his voice, she could not even be ashamed of her acquiescence.

Kagome whimpered with want, arching backwards. She stretched her body towards him, trying to entice him. What was he waiting for?

He watched as she began to struggle, this time not to escape, but to get closer to him. The hint of moonlight created a silver sheen over her body and shimmered in her black hair. At last, she was submitting to him. "Ask me," he whispered. He couldn't wait much longer.

Kagome closed her eyes, realizing what he was demanding of her. "Please touch me, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I will give you what you need," he hid the triumph in his voice, "but first we need one more rule, at least for the evening. You are not allowed to move. Tonight, you show me your obedience."

She nodded, which was somewhat difficult in her position. At last, she felt his large hand settle on her bare shoulder. She had to stop herself from leaning into his hand. He swept her hair behind her, running his claws through it. She was completely lost in a black haze, and the only thing that could reach her was his cool pale touch.

When both of his hands began to slide singularly down the front of her shoulders, her body jumped eagerly. She heard him give a small exhalation of amusement behind her. She could hate him for that control and power he held over her, though the passion it inspired was of an entirely different type.

Perfect hands cupped her offered breasts. His careful claw teased her already hard tips, and she had to stop herself from whimpering with want.

To her surprise, she heard him huff slightly at her response. Sesshoumaru, still angled behind her, was quickly becoming unsatisfied with his current position.

"Remember," he whispered, letting the tips of his long hair flow over her bared shoulders, "You may not move."

He stepped around her, releasing his foothold on her restraint. Kagome wavered for a moment at the shift, but quickly settled as he had positioned her. He stepped around her, and was startled to see her smile as he entered her sight. Her clouded eyes even seemed to soften. A feeling of genuine pleasure washed over him. At that moment, he wanted nothing but her. And she was his.

The glint of his fangs as he looked down on her made her aching heart stumble. He was smiling, and it was surreally innocent. He was effortlessly beautiful, and if she had been in any condition to think, she would wonder how she had come to find him so important.

Then he was on his knees as well, astride her thigh. Still he towered over her as he wrapped a strong arm behind her smooth back and another to tangle in the hair at the back of her neck. He bent and kissed her hard. He felt the tensing and melting of her muscles and she melted in his grip. He moved his fangs and tongue against her masterfully, and she aggressively accepted. On her flushed lips he savored the first taste of victory.

His hands slid down the arch of her body, to the small of her back and past the smooth contours of her belly to the spot between her thighs. She did not move to stop him this time, and he felt her moist center. She sighed into his mouth, and he needed no prompting to touch her in the way she wanted. He firmly stroked her slit, coating his finger in her nectar.

He broke away from the kiss and began to lay ungentle bites down his lover's soft neck and shoulders. It would leave marks, at least temporarily. One thought growled in constant iteration. Mine. Mine. Mine.

Kagome moaned loudly, but did not move, though it was clear from her trembling that she wished to. The movements of Sesshoumaru's fingers made her pant, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer. "Please... let me touch you," she begged shamelessly.

Bright glowing eyes looked up at her half-lidded eyes. "Say it," he growled.

She knew immediately what he meant, and the words leapt from her without her ever becoming aware of speaking. "I'm yours."

With an almost inaudible growl, the scrap binding her hands was ripped away. Her hands Went to his chest immediately, and she felt him lower her onto her back on the smooth floor. She wasn't aware of how it happened, but the drift of her hands quickly showed that Sesshoumaru was now as nude as she was. Her slender fingers brushed over his hardened shaft and she locked her dark eyes with his. With a sudden snarl he pinned her heavily, holding her eager hips in his large hands.

She felt his tip and his fingers brushing against her now, preparing her even as his mouth ravished her mercilessly. Her legs wrapped around him. His hair shimmered around her, shutting out the world and filling her mind with visions.

"Yes," he said heavily, "you are mine."

He punctuated his mark with a strong thrust. Kagome screamed as he entered her, puncturing her innocence in one swift blow. She clawed at his back and pulled at him, blinded momentarily by the pain. Tears prickled at the corners of her eye and she bit down hard. For a moment she was lost, then she heard a steady voice in her ear.

"It hurts, but what will come will be so much better." She forced herself to relax her jaw, realized that she was actually biting Sesshoumaru's arm rather viscously.

He was still fully seated inside her, holding her tightly so she could not attempt to withdraw. He planted passionate kisses on her mouth and she felt the haze of pleasure begin to return. She arched upward once, and Sesshoumaru eagerly began a hard pace.

He was careful with her-she was fragile-but she was oh so capable. She began to move with him almost immediately. He drove into her again and again, watching her body writhe as it sheathed him. Then she was coming hard, thrashing around him and constricting around his pulsing organ. The sensation sent him to join her, both of them clinging tightly to each other as their orgasms beat at them in heavy waves.

At last Sesshoumaru breathed again and looked down at the young woman shaking in his arms. Her skin was glowing with the after-effects of pleasure, even in this cool night air. Her breaths became deep and he withdrew from her slowly. The action caused a sweet inarticulate sound of protest he smiled slightly at. He pulled her unresisting body to lie next to him on the futon once more, holding her as close as possible.

She wrapped herself around him, warm limbs draping across his chest. Her fingers were twining in his pearly hair with obvious pleasure as she drifted.

Something had changed, and they both knew it. She had given herself to him, and she had enjoyed it. Tonight they would both sleep, but tomorrow would be different. She was his now-and he wouldn't let her forget it.

* * *

A very brief explanation: Ok, I've said it before: plot is not that important in this story. I don't really care if it even makes sense. However, you should know that Kagome's softening is not so much an act of weakness, but more of a Stockholm syndrome thing.

Yeah, I think I'm done with this 'story'. I know it doesn't feel completed, but I doubt I'll get around to writing more. Maybe some adjustments to this chapter, seeing as I didn't even proofread and wrote this section in some sort of fit of madness, but that's about it. I've pretty much lost interest, sorry to say. And I've learned an important lesson. WRITE ONE SHOTS! I would write answers to questions and stuff, but I think it's pretty obvious that my heart's not in it. So, I'm gonna say good bye for now, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
